


Conquistando el Paraíso

by PruePhantomhive



Series: Buckbeack [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Getting Together, Getting to Know Each Other, Hogwarts Eighth Year, M/M, Minor Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley, Secret Crush, Spoilers
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-09
Updated: 2019-11-01
Packaged: 2020-08-13 20:00:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 32,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20179891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PruePhantomhive/pseuds/PruePhantomhive
Summary: — ¿Cómo pude enamorarme de alguien como tú? —Es hasta que ya lo dijo y por la forma atónita en que Draco lo mira, pestañeando, que Harry se da cuenta de que acaba de usar palabras grandes, pero, ¡agh!, ¿qué importa? Es cierto.—Eso debería preguntártelo yo.*Precuela de “Buckbeack”.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> (Disclaimer)  
Los personajes y escenarios de Harry Potter pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores y son usados en ésta historia sin fin de lucro.

**NOTA: **ésta historia tiene un **soundtrack. **Si quieres oírlo, ve a mi página de Facebook (_PruePhantomhive_) y coloca el título en la barra de búsquedas.

—O—

Cuando una cucaracha sale volando, inesperadamente, del caldero que Draco sostiene entre las manos, Harry lo ve sobresaltándose y, una vez el animal está lo bastante lejos de su cara, fruncir el ceño con asco y gruñir por lo bajo, los ojos fijos en el pequeño insecto, como si éste pudiera entender su reproche. Sus hombros siguen tensos y el aleteo de la criatura por la estancia se oye parecido al arrugar de un pergamino.

Harry ríe sin demasiado entusiasmo y, de inmediato, los orbes grises de su acompañante se posan en él, aunque debe ser incómodo tener que girar el cuello de esa manera pues, desde que el castigo inició, Draco ha hecho todo lo posible por darle la espalda y mantenerse al otro lado del salón de clases. A Harry le da igual. O eso cree. Sus sentimientos han estado hechos nudo desde el inicio del ciclo escolar.

—Esto te satisface, ¿no? Que ambos termináramos aquí porque eres incapaz de controlarte… —lo escucha hablar más allá de eso, pero no puede comprender sus palabras como debería: ha sido otra semana de insomnio, voces e imágenes ininteligibles dentro de su cabeza y responder a las provocaciones de Malfoy, terminando ambos en el aula de pociones, limpiando calderos sin magia, como castigo no fue más que la explosión del estrés que ha estado sintiendo desde mucho antes de volver a Hogwarts (el trauma post Cedric, dementores en Privet Drive, la vista en el Ministerio, la Orden, Dumbledore, Umbridge, Sirius, el ED…).

»— ¿Eres imbécil acaso? —Insiste Draco, sólo para llamar su atención, porque debe odiar haber hablado tanto sólo para que Harry consiguiera bloquearlo por completo—. Te detesto y espero que te… —no le está diciendo nada que él mismo no se haya espetado antes, por lo que es fácil no escucharlo y quedarse sentado aquí, en el suelo, con la espalda contra el muro, frío y húmedo, y el agotamiento pasándole factura en unos ojos que no quieren quedarse abiertos y una falta de energía que amenaza con hacerlo irse de lado, pero, no, porque ya no le queda mucha dignidad y tiene que salvaguardar la pizca que conserva.

Hay una costra en el dorso de su mano y, mientras la mira distraídamente, se pregunta si Draco quisiera tomar uno de los pergaminos encantados de Umbridge y obligarlo a escribir «No debo arrastrar el —_perfecto_— trasero del Todo Poderoso Draco Malfoy a los castigos que me impone la Profesora McGonagall» aun si le toma todo el brazo.

Seguro le divertiría castigarlo así y lo peor de todo es que hay algo _tan _malo sucediendo en el interior de Harry, que lo haría voluntariamente con tal de —traga saliva con dificultad al pensarlo—… verlo _sonreír_. De esa forma extraña que tiene, usando sólo un costado de la boca y frunciendo la nariz, con un brillo de superioridad en esas lunas que, generalmente, usa sólo para fulminarlo. Y esa idea viene a su mente sólo porque se trata de Draco y Harry es Harry y a Harry… bueno, pues, le «gusta», un poco, Draco.

Antes era más sencillo negarlo, cuando su cerebro todavía tenía espacio para banalidades como el Quidditch y el _romance_, pero ahora debe concentrarse en no dejarse absorber por la situación en la que se encuentra y su energía está tan puesta en ello, que le es imposible mantener el engaño en alto: Draco huele delicioso, tiene los ojos más increíbles que jamás ha visto y _siempre_ ha sentido la tentación de deslizar los dedos por ese cabello rubio platino, casi desde la primera vez que lo vio, en el Callejón Diagon —le pasó algo similar con aquél elegante vestido de seda blanca que la tía Petunia compró una vez, cuando él no pasaba de los seis años, y en el que se reflejaba la luz como si la tela la poseyera por cuenta propia, pero, igualmente, jamás se atrevió, por miedo a las represalias—. Sí, es un malcriado idiota, pero uno muy atractivo y, está bien, _me doy por vencido _es lo único que puede pensar cuando Draco por fin acaba de maldecirlo.

No en un sentido literal, porque les quitaron las varitas, claro.

A su mente, viene el recuerdo de que la tía Petunia tuvo una amiga hace años, con un hijo adolescente al que le gustaban los chicos y la madre solía hacer todo por mostrarle su aceptación —llegando incluso a extremos ridículos—. La tía Petunia se unió a la ola de apoyo, más que nada, por presión social y, por una vez en la vida, Harry la vio tolerando algo _diferente_ con verdadero entusiasmo: ¿qué diría de su epifanía ahora? Mago y posiblemente bisexual. Seguro lo agarraría a palos, como siempre le sugirió hacer la tía Marge.

¿Y Sirius y Remus? ¿Y Ron y Hermione? Honestamente, no cree que reaccionen mal —si en algún momento se atreve a compartirlo con ellos, porque últimamente se ha estado guardando_ algunas_ cosas para sí y esto ni siquiera está en la cima de la lista—, pero Ron seguro tendría una coronaria al saber que es precisamente gracias a Malfoy que se dio cuenta.

Y hablando del diablo:

— ¡Maldita sea! —Lo oye blasfemar, con su usual arrastre de palabras, cuando el caldero se le resbala de la mano y cae al suelo con mucho ruido.

Harry sonríe al verlo inclinarse para recogerlo —y no por el motivo que Draco podría pensar— y se pregunta por qué está cumpliendo el castigo en primer lugar. No es la primera vez que los reprenden juntos y, si bien esto no es el Bosque Prohibido, aquella experiencia le dejó en claro que Draco es más rápido poniendo excusas y huyendo de los problemas que haciéndoles frente.

Seguro es la primera vez que sus manos tocan una estopa y se sumergen en jabón. Terminará con urticaria, el pobrecillo inútil.

— ¿Puedes explicarme _por qué _estás tan pasivo? ¿Crees que es divertido? —Sólo para molestarlo, Harry se encoge de hombros, con la sonrisa transformándose en algo más melancólico, porque se da cuenta de que su vida es una porquería.

Draco niega con la cabeza, le hace un gesto grosero con el dedo y sigue con lo suyo. En la hora que llevan en la estancia, alargada y oscura, ha conseguido lavar tres calderos —y mal, Harry puede verlo desde donde está, las manchas de pociones viscosas pegadas todavía al peltre—, cuando él no se ha esforzado ni en terminar con el que empezó, que dejó botado en el lavabo.

Pega la cabeza a la piedra del muro y cierra los ojos. No le importa cuántos puntos le pueda quitar McGonagall, porque, de todas formas, Gryffindor ya ha perdido muchos. Exhala con pesadez, tratando de dejar el mundo afuera, pero sin conseguirlo.

—A veces —empieza a decir antes de poder meditar las palabras que se agolpan en su boca, saliendo como susurros que le recuerdan el pársel— me pregunto si el más grande de tus problemas es sólo que tus padres son mortífagos y ni siquiera te das cuenta de lo que eso significa. Seguro piensas que es genial y te encantaría seguir sus pasos, ¿no? Poniéndote a los pies de Voldemort para que te use como quiera —Draco se congela, palidece y estremece en milésimas de segundo.

Se olvida del caldero y vuelve a mirar a Harry por encima del hombro, lento, aunque, ésta vez, con la expresión de quien creyó estar solo en un edificio abandonado sólo para descubrir que no y, además, que está atrapado con su acompañante.

»— ¿Sería digno de ti, el Gran Draco Malfoy, agachar la cabeza ante Voldemort? —Draco separa los labios, toma aire por la boca y suspira como si no pudiera creer lo que está oyendo.

Es gracioso que los Malfoy sean los lamebotas más grandes del Señor Tenebroso y que, a pesar de eso, sean incapaces de mantener el recato al escuchar su nombre.

Harry se pone de pie, tomándose su tiempo para sacudirse el polvo de la túnica sólo para no tener que ver en _esa _cara la misma expresión que ha tenido que contemplar en todos desde que salió del laberinto con el cadáver de Cedric a cuestas.

Se acerca a él y Draco retrocede instintivamente. Harry frunce la boca y la punzada que siente en la cicatriz duele lo suficiente para partirle la cabeza a la mitad, pero lo soporta, como ha hecho desde que todo se fue al diablo —prácticamente desde el inicio de sus días—.

Hay un demonio, que lo ha querido muerto desde hace años, pisándole los talones y es posible que, algún día, logre atraparlo y cumplir su cometido, no más fantasmas del pasado listos para aparecer y salvarlo.

¿En algún momento del futuro vendrá un rayo verde por él, dispuesto a cegar su vida _otra vez_?

Pone las manos en los hombros de Draco y lo siente temblar, al igual que la suavidad y finura de su túnica negra. Lo ve abrir la boca como si fuera a quejarse, pero no lo deja y éste beso, al menos, está seco, a diferencia del que compartió con la llorosa Cho en la Sala de Menesteres.

Hay fuego en sus entrañas y el corazón le late, aprisa, en la garganta, pero la sensación de éxito es más fuerte que la aprensión.

Con que esto es salirse con la suya por cuenta propia...

Draco se retuerce bajo sus dedos, sin embargo, sin alejarse del todo y Harry casi tiene la impresión de sentirlo perder calor ahí donde sus cuerpos se tocan. No es un beso apasionado, sino un simple choque de labios, menos de lo que tuvo con Cho y, a la vez, más, _mucho _más…

Cuando Draco por fin parece recuperar el control de sí, le da un empellón que lo manda trastabillando hacia atrás, hasta chocar con uno de los pupitres de madera, cuyas patas se arrastran por el suelo, produciendo un ruido desagradable.

En cuanto _entiende _lo que acaba de pasar, Harry hace una mueca, porque no está lo suficientemente desquiciado para no saber que esto tendrá consecuencias.

Draco se lleva el dorso de la mano a la boca, húmeda, y se restriega la manga de la túnica por ella, saliva y células epiteliales dejando un rastro color crema en la tela negra, que después observa con horror, expresión que parece haberse cincelado en su cara para siempre.

El tiempo sigue pasando. Hay un goteo en el grifo a espaldas de Draco y, cada vez que una solitaria gota impacta contra el lavabo, el plaf consecuente se escucha como la detonación dentro de una caverna.

—Diez puntos menos, Gryffindor —sisea Draco, la voz cargada de veneno y, automáticamente, Harry ríe, sintiendo un gran peso escapando de la boca de su estómago, permitiéndole respirar de nuevo.

Esperaba un puñetazo, insultos hirientes, humillación pública —que sigue en el listado de probabilidades, tratándose de Draco—, pero no algo tan sencillo como perder puntos para su casa por un beso —bien, de acuerdo, seguro Angelina y los gemelos querrán golpearlo… más Angelina que Fred y George: ella ya está furiosa por haberlos perdido a los tres en el equipo de Quidditch. También a causa de Draco, vaya—.

— ¿Eso es todo lo que tienes, Malfoy? —Pregunta, la sorna usual de sus combates verbales impregnándole la voz, y el rostro de Draco sólo palidece más y se convierte en la máscara perfecta de la animadversión—. Esperaba más de la Brigada Inquisitorial —se burla y su voz tiene un toque de _algo _que no suena del todo como él.

Quizás en verdad está enloqueciendo o Voldemort ha conseguido meterse en su cabeza más de lo que todos creyeron.

—Tal vez deban ser veinte —insiste Draco, con la voz áspera, y Harry está seguro de que, automáticamente, un puñado de rubíes están desandando su camino en el reloj de su casa, casi vacío desde que Umbridge apareció en Hogwarts.

De acuerdo.

Harry asiente, exhalando de cansancio.

Draco hace una mueca de confusión que bien podría ser de desesperación. Vuelve a insultarlo con un gesto de la mano y, con un revuelo de la túnica, sale a toda velocidad de la habitación, dejando nada más tras sus pasos que un soplo de su colonia. Fresca brisa veraniega, madera y sol…

Harry comienza a sentir dolor de estómago.

Lo jodió.

Mucho.

_Ay_.

Todo se pondrá peor.

Cuando vuelve a escuchar el plaf del grifo, se apresura a cerrarlo correctamente porque al menos ese es un fallo que está en sus manos corregir.

—O—

— ¿Qué tal tu castigo con el hurón? —Pregunta Ron en cuanto se encuentran en el Gran Comedor para cenar.

Su amigo no se preocupa por terminar de masticar el trozo de emparedado de carne que tiene en la boca, así que Harry sólo agacha la cabeza y no está seguro de si el «¡ugh!» que masculla es por lo que ocurrió en la tarde o por lo que Ron lo está obligando a ver.

Hermione se compadece de él y le da una palmada en la mano, procurando evitar la herida, siempre a medio sanar, resultado de sus castigos en la estancia de la Suma Inquisidora.

Al final, Harry terminó lavando todos los calderos por su cuenta y, cuando McGonagall enarcó las cejas al no encontrar a Draco en la habitación, incluso mintió por él, alegando que Su Alteza no pudo soportar lidiar con tanta porquería sin ayuda de la magia y terminó enfermo, acudiendo a madame Pomfrey. Sus peleas deben haber alcanzado tales niveles épicos ya, que tuvo la impresión de que la profesora le creyó, porque, ¿en qué universo Harry Potter le salvaría el trasero a Draco Malfoy? Pero eso no va a comentárselos a sus amigos, no al menos hasta que se vea obligado, porque está seguro de que lo que hizo estallará en su cara tarde o temprano, como todo lo demás.

Deja de mover su cena por el plato con la cuchara y se anima a lanzar un vistazo a la mesa de Slytherin, preparándose para sentir un montón de ojos burlones y acusadores en su persona, pero no los haya.

Los gorilas guardaespaldas de Draco, que no está por ninguna parte, parecen enfrascados en una competencia por ver quién puede comer más piezas de pollo y Pansy Parkinson suspira con el rostro apoyado en la palma de una mano y los ojos fijos en el centenar de velas que flotan en el aire y el techo encantado, mostrando una fabulosa noche estrellada.

_Maldita. _

Ay, no, ¿de dónde rayos vino eso?

Se va a enfermar.

— ¿Estás bien? —Le pregunta Hermione, viéndolo desde el otro lado de la mesa—. Te ves un poco verde. Quizá deberías ir a la enfermería.

Siente náuseas, tan fuertes, que le impiden hablar, así que sólo asiente y, torpe, se pone de pie para marcharse. Ron, preocupado, hace ademán de seguirlo, pero Harry lo detiene, negando con la cabeza, y su amigo se queda atrás, aunque a regañadientes.

Está salivando demasiado y percibe un gusto metálico en las papilas, lo cual no es buena señal, así que, sólo por si las dudas, se cubre la boca con una mano y, caminando con la mirada agachada por los pasillos, trata de apretar el paso para llegar a un cuarto de baño.

No está celoso de una persona tan insípida como Pansy Parkinson — ¿qué diría Hermione?—. No está interesado en Draco más allá de una simple atracción física. Cho le gustaba más. _Gusta —_ojalá no le hubiera llorado tanto encima en San Valentín—_. _Malfoy es su antítesis y los polos opuestos se atraen. No se trata más que de energías dispares tratando de complementarse entre ellas, de alcanzar un punto en común para llegar al balance, pero eso, tratándose de ellos dos, es imposible, simplemente porque Draco es un idiota y Harry tiene líos más grandes en los que concentrarse, así que sólo…

Manos aparecen de uno de los pasadizos secretos que se encuentra a un palmo de distancia del servicio más cercano al Gran Comedor y se aferran a su brazo como pinzas que duelen. _Demasiado. _

Se aparta la mano de la boca y gruñe de dolor, pero pronto se ve azotado contra una pared mohosa y, en la oscuridad del estrecho corredor, lo único que puede distinguir es un rostro demasiado pálido y _amenazador, _iluminado parcialmente por la luz clara proveniente de una varita_. _

Consecuencias, les presento a Harry Potter. Señor Potter, he aquí lo que se ha ganado —por imbécil—.

¡Carajo!

La humillación pública le habría venido mejor, porque el Torneo de los Tres Magos lo dejó bien preparado para eso, así como toda la difamación que le cayó encima gracias al jodido Ministerio.

—Quiero que me expliques porqué hiciste lo que hiciste, Potter, y más vale que sea una excusa buena, porque Dolores te odia tanto, que no le importará mucho si te mando a la enfermería con cuernos de alce —murmura Draco, como si hubiera perdido la capacidad de hablar en voz alta o padeciera una severa ronquera, pero, a pesar de eso, se las arregla para sonar intimidante, como la víbora que es.

Harry sólo siente el estómago más revuelto: si Draco es la serpiente equivalente a Slytherin, él no es el león de Gryffindor, sino un gatito doméstico cohibido. Pega la cabeza a la pared a sus espaldas, tan fuerte que se hace daño, y gira los globos oculares dentro de las cuencas. Está sudando un poco, así que las gafas se le resbalan un palmo por la nariz.

— ¿Me has esperado aquí todo éste tiempo o sólo es tu escondrijo secreto? —Pregunta y el rostro de Draco sólo se vuelve más pétreo.

Casi podría jurar que tiene una tonalidad verde.

En un segundo, la punta de su varita se encuentra bajo el mentón de Harry, igual que la de Hermione hace dos años en el suyo, cuando lo amenazó por burlarse de la suerte que él mismo lanzó contra el recién bautizado _Witherwings. _Pero Harry no le tiene miedo y, de hecho, si le lanza algún maleficio que lo deje lo suficientemente atontado, quizá por fin consiga dormir ésta noche.

—_Responde_ —insiste el otro, completamente falto de elocuencia, lo cual es extraño (y una bendición) en él.

Harry se encoge de hombros, aparta la varita de su cuello con un manotazo y aprovecha que ya tiene la mano en alto para acomodarse las gafas, mirando en otra dirección.

— ¡Sólo fue una tontería, Malfoy! ¡No es para tanto! —_Miente—. _¡No estaba pensando! —Termina, irritado.

¿Y por qué tiene que darle explicaciones, de todas formas? En el mundo correcto, el Draco que conoce estaría haciendo todo lo posible por vengarse y, a la vez, mantenerse a salvo del qué dirán del colegio. Seguramente sólo le contaría lo ocurrido a sus amigos más cercanos y sin involucrarse, alegando que lo vio con otra persona, abriéndoles las puertas a los otros para que lo acosaran en su nombre, saliéndose con la suya y perfectamente bien librado.

Pero, no, en éste mundo de cabeza que ha estado habitando desde que salió del Laberinto —quizás se quedó atrapado en la niebla dorada, después de todo—, Draco quiere que le diga _porqué_ lo besó, quizá esperando que se le confiese para después ir por toda la escuela, pavoneándose al respecto y bramando que es un amor que jamás será correspondido…

…lo cual no importaría porque no es amor, ya lo dijo.

Que alguien lo mate y lo entierre en una zanja, ¡por favor!

Quiere golpearse la frente con la palma, pero el ceño fruncido de Draco le impide siquiera moverse. Es estúpido: si Malfoy pusiera éste tipo de energía en no ser odioso, podría convertirse en el siguiente Dalai Lama, pero, no: posee el gen egoísta.

— ¡No fue cualquier cosa y los dos sabemos por qué lo hiciste! —Exclama con fuerza, pero arreglándoselas para mantener un tono de voz bajo, en caso de que alguien pase por el exterior del corredor. Lo único que Harry consigue preguntarse dentro de su cabeza es _ah, ¿sí? _Porque, en realidad, no tiene idea de porqué lo hizo. Su apuesta más fiable es que está perdiendo el piso. De nuevo—. Sólo te advierto que si vuelve a pasar…

— ¿Qué? —Interrumpe, escéptico—. ¿Me acusarás con tu padre? ¿Harás que me arresten los lacayos del Ministerio? ¿Me hechizarás? ¿Lo harás público? A decir verdad, nada de eso me importa, así que haz lo que quieras —repite el gesto de los hombros con tanta indiferencia, que el rostro de Draco sólo se descompone más y ahora parece ser él quien está enfermo.

Lleva una mano al hombro de Harry y le hinca los dedos hasta hacer chocar la carne con el hueso mientras vuelve a levantar la varita. La luz se refleja de tal forma en los cristales de las gafas de Harry, que se siente deslumbrado y un haz blanco se grava en sus retinas.

—Hablo enserio, Potter —_trata _de advertir. De pronto, los rostros de ambos vuelven a estar peligrosamente cerca.

—Yo igual.

Draco hace una mueca, un sonido extraño escapa de entre sus labios y Harry puede sentir su aliento rozándole la boca. Un cosquilleo extraño despierta en la boca de su estómago y, hablando de náuseas… pero éstas son diferentes, más… ¿emocionadas? como… _mariposas. _

¡Ugh! ¡Línchenlo! ¡Acábenlo! —Le estarían haciendo un favor—.

Sonríe, poniendo los ojos en blanco, convenciéndose de que sólo está pasando por un dejo de histeria, luego de la huida de Dumbledore, la captura del ED y la subida al trono —es decir, escritorio del director— de Umbridge.

Da dos pasos hacia la salida del pasadizo secreto, cuya entrada se encuentra resguardada por un tapiz arcaico mostrando escenas en honor a Helga Hufflepuff.

Apenas su mano toca la tela para hacerla a un lado, la mano de Draco, insistente, se cierra alrededor de su muñeca y tira de él fuertemente hacia atrás, haciéndolo perder el equilibrio. Vuelve a impactar contra el muro y, ésta vez, sisea por el dolor en la parte posterior de su cabeza, porque seguramente terminará con un chichón. Cuando abre los ojos, bufando, se encuentra de nuevo con un ceño extremadamente fruncido y unos ojos que amenazan con salirse de sus órbitas gracias a la profunda turbación que muestran. El único cambio dentro de todo esto, es que Draco está apresado contra él, _demasiado _cerca, y su respiración se siente como la promesa de un lobo a punto de morderlo en el cuello.

Pero, por supuesto, eso es meramente metafórico y no es lo que pasa. Lo que ocurre, en realidad, es que la varita se le cae de la mano al mismo tiempo que sus labios impactan de nuevo, quizás con más crudeza que la de la tarde, mientras la luz se convierte en un pozo distante a sus pies.

Harry está seguro de que gimotea de la impresión y Draco le responde, a su vez, con un sonido similar. Su mano sigue aferrando la muñeca de Harry, con una fuerza que duele, por lo que éste le responde, sujetándole la cintura de una forma similar, convenciéndose de que dejará moretones.

Le agrada darse cuenta de que Draco parece tener la misma experiencia escasa que él, lo que significa que no anda por ahí, compartiendo microbios con Pansy Parkinson —alabado sea el Señor—, así que esto puede quedarse como una _práctica _entre ambos, sea lo que sea.

Pueden escuchar el eco de pisadas al otro lado del tapiz y, más que obligarlos a alejarse uno del otro igual que si sus cuerpos estuvieran hechos de hielo y lava respectivamente, Draco se pega más a él, soltándole la mano para que Harry pueda, por fin, rodearlo con ambos brazos.

_¡¿Qué diablos está pasando?! _Prorrumpe una vocecilla aguda y estupefacta, más allá de la existencia corpórea.

¿Qué más da?

Por fin, por fin, por fin, el mundo se quedó afuera, al otro lado del tapiz, y ni Voldemort ni el Ministerio ni Umbridge pueden encontrarlo aquí.

Está a salvo y satisfecho.

Y, obviamente, es en cuanto piensa eso, que Draco se aleja de él, pasando saliva nerviosamente, mirando al suelo un segundo antes de inclinarse para recoger su varita, lo que permite que Harry vea, ahora con más luz disponible cerca de sus rostros, que tiene las mejillas de un intenso color rojo y parece más contrariado de lo que estaba cuando lo raptó.

Porque eso hizo, el imbécil.

Harry siente el impulso de alzar la mano y acomodarle los mechones de cabello que se le salieron del perfecto peinado con raya en medio, pero Draco se da cuenta, por lo que se aparta, jadeando con terror. Avergonzado, hace un ruidito y se aclara la garganta, igual que si estuviera en medio de una batalla campal por recuperar el control de su ser.

—Entonces… —exhala, desvaído.

Harry abre mucho los ojos, mirando en todas direcciones, porque no sabe qué sacar de eso. El corazón le late fuerte en el pecho y hay un cosquilleo en su abdomen, yendo hacia abajo, que lo contraria.

— ¿Ujum? —Le tiemblan las manos y siente las piernas como si le hubieran lanzado el maleficio de la mantequilla.

—Gryffindor no extrañará cinco puntos menos, ¿no, Potter? —La elocuencia está de vuelta y Draco se la lleva a cuestas al escapar descaradamente, como la gallina que es.

— ¡Oh, jódete, Malfoy! —Es lo único que puede responder, pero el otro se fue a tal velocidad, que seguro no lo oyó.

Vuelve a apoyarse en el muro y, a pesar de hallarse a oscuras, cierra los ojos y, despacio, resbala hasta sentarse en el suelo. El corredor es tan estrecho, que al tocar con las puntas de los zapatos la pared contraria, sus rodillas siguen estando parcialmente flexionadas.

Se dedica a respirar hondo, a concentrarse en lo que acaba de pasar, analizándolo pixel por pixel.

Está colapsando por dentro, el corazón latiendo demasiado rápido, su cerebro sin recibir oxígeno suficiente y sus pulmones negándose a inflarse por completo. Le duelen tanto la cicatriz como los músculos del cuello y los ojos.

¿Qué está pasando con su vida?

Es gracioso que, en medio de la oscuridad, se sienta seguro.

—O—

Claro, vuelve a encontrarse con Draco, porque, en su día a día, no lo puede evitar, pero el otro parece haber conseguido un estado zen donde le es fácil ignorarlo. No hay miradas furtivas ni más encuentros secretos ni ratos a solas o más exigencias de explicaciones, pero tampoco hay insultos ni burlas. De hecho, Draco parece haberse concentrado más en atacar a Ron y Hermione con sus palabras ofensivas y sarcasmo que a él, que de pronto se siente pintado —y, quizás, sea lo mejor—.

—Dime qué hiciste para que comenzara a aplicarte la ley del hielo —le pide Ron un día, mientras tratan de concentrarse en estudiar para los TIMOS en la biblioteca, pero no pueden, porque Draco ha sonsacado a su grupito de estudio para cantar _a Weasley vamos a coronar _en los momentos más inesperados (cuando madame Pince no puede reprenderlos).

Harry, obviamente, no se lo va a contar, así que sólo se encoge de hombros. Ron bufa, decaído.

Cuando siente ojos demasiado penetrantes en su espalda, se niega a mirar por encima del hombro para ver si se trata de Draco.

Con el pasar de los días, es una cosa más a la que consigue acostumbrarse.

—O—

Lucius va a Azkaban tras el enfrentamiento en el Ministerio y Draco, técnicamente, vuelve a hablarle cuando lo amenaza en el vestíbulo, antes de ser interrumpidos por Snape y la Profesora McGonagall. Hay algo tan peñascoso en sus ojos y en la forma en que se comporta alrededor de Harry, que, por un segundo, es como si no se tratara de la persona que ha conocido todo éste tiempo.

Las vacaciones en la Madriguera le permiten distraerse y dejar de pensar en ese momento, así como en su duelo por Sirius, sin embargo, la tarde que van al Callejón Diagon a comprar los útiles y a conocer Sortilegios Weasley, su dilema interno vuelve de golpe y porrazo cuando se encuentran en la tienda de túnicas de Madame Malkin, ambos Malfoy más pálidos, etéreos y soberbios que nunca, a pesar de que uno de sus integrantes reposa en Azkaban.

Draco no es el villano que aprendió a enfrentar en la escuela y tampoco es la confusión que lo ha dejado muchas veces en vela, sino un fantasma larguirucho, macilento y recortado por la sombra de su familia, tratando de aparentar que, en ausencia de su padre, puede hacerse cargo por su cuenta, aunque Narcissa no parece lista para soltarle la correa al bebé de mamá.

Harry siente pena por él… hasta que sus ojos se fijan en la forma en que Draco protege su muñeca del más mínimo roce y se convence de que debe mantener la atención fija en él.

Por seguridad.

—O—

Es gracioso que, mientras espía en el compartimiento del tren, lo único que sienta sea el estómago revuelto al ver a Draco recostado en el regazo de Parkinson, permitiendo que ésta le acicale el cabello con los dedos, como haría alguien con un gato amado.

Cuando Draco lo patea y lo deja botado en el suelo hasta que Tonks lo encuentra, la parte más tonta de su cerebro se pregunta si sólo quería causarle molestia, porque ahora entiende que el otro supo de su presencia todo el tiempo…

Estúpido.

—O—

En la primera clase de pociones con Slughorn, se da cuenta de que la Amortentia, para él, tiene un aroma a palo de escoba, tarta de melaza y algo demasiado fresco, como el aroma del amanecer tras una noche de lluvia…

Pasa saliva y, cuando gana el _Felix Felicis_, no tiene más tiempo para pensar en eso y tampoco para ver al otro lado del salón.

—O—

—Creo que te estás obsesionando —le dice Hermione una noche, cuando Harry se ve incapaz, una vez más, de cerrar el pico sobre las andanzas de Malfoy, mientras revisa el Mapa del Merodeador por tercera vez, tratando de encontrarlo, sin éxito.

Harry la ve feo, pero el reflejo en sus gafas de las llamas en el hogar de la sala común impiden que ella se dé cuenta, por lo que una sonrisita cargada de suficiencia se dibuja en sus labios, mientras permanece recostada sobre el estómago en la roída alfombra, los pies batiéndose en el aire mientras lee un tomo enorme enfocado en la Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras porque seguramente no ha superado el haber sacado menos que un Extraordinario en la materia.

Harry la quiere como a una hermana, pero a veces también la odia —obvio, como a una hermana—. Está seguro de que el comentario sólo nació como otra represalia por el libro de pociones del Príncipe Mestizo, pero no le va a dar el gusto de incomodarlo.

Pliega el mapa, lo guarda en su bolsillo y se marcha a su habitación, la mente llena de cabello rubio platino y ojos grises.

—O—

El _Sectumsempra _se convierte en una pesadilla hecha realidad y, mientras Myrtle se vuelve loca en el cuarto de baño, gritando a voz en cuello «¡¡ASESINATO!!» de una forma que lo hace querer llorar de ansiedad y suplicar que no sea verdad, se arrodilla junto a Draco y sujeta su mano, empapada en sangre y el agua proveniente de los grifos rotos, tirando de él con fuerza y tratando de mantenerlo cerca, de exigirle que no se le ocurra hacer una tontería como morirse, porque entonces sí que lo odiará enserio.

El pánico lo hace trizas…

Snape aparece y lo hace a un lado para entrar en acción de una forma que Harry no ha visto a otro profesor hacer antes. Cuando los ojos oscuros del maestro se fijan en los suyos, Harry es consciente de que no hay más que terror en ellos, pero no hay nada que pueda hacer para contenerlo.

Va a vomitar el corazón y, si eso pasa, está seguro de que Snape no hará nada por devolvérselo como hizo con toda la sangre que Draco perdió.

_No fue mi intención _es lo único que circula por su mente, hasta que Snape le exige el libro y, ¡no!, no puede poner en sus manos algo tan valioso, así que, movido por la adrenalina, corre a la acción, siempre con un nudo de aprensión en la garganta, la imagen de un cuerpo sangrante bajo una cascada de agua clara en la cabeza…

—O—

No puede volver a ver a Draco a la cara y tampoco es como que éste se deje. Falta a más clases que nunca, se salta la hora de la cena y, de la nada, es como si se hubiera convertido en un espectro más. Por un tiempo, Harry logra distraerse prestándole atención a otras cosas, como las clases particulares con Dumbledore y a su… relación con Ginny, nacida de la euforia del triunfo en Quidditch.

Es bueno. _Normal_. Sus amigos están felices por él —aunque no Dean—. Ginny es guapa, agradable y la tiene en alta estima. Las últimas vacaciones con ella en la Madriguera fueron asombrosas, a pesar de la penumbra provocada por el regreso de Voldemort, y aun así…

Cuando una tarde ve a Draco pasar por uno de los corredores, más pálido que nunca y con un andar tan agotado que casi parece que es la gracia divina la que lo lleva por los pasillos, el corazón le da un vuelco en el pecho, pero la mano de Ginny en la suya lo ancla a la realidad, a lo que es correcto y mejor para él, porque Draco trae algo entre manos y ni la culpa por lo que pasó ni cualquiera que sea la cosa que siente por él pueden cegarlo y hacer que lo olvide.

—O—

De alguna forma, por un comentario que Dumbledore hace antes de marcharse de Hogwarts en medio de la noche para buscar el horrocrux, Harry está convencido de que el hombre sabe lo que pasó… o _pasa_… entre él y Draco y, mientras caminan por Hogsmeade, él, bajo el resguardo de la capa invisible, lo ve negando con la cabeza, derrotado, y, por un segundo, siente que el pecho se le hace nudo, creyendo que lo desaprueba.

—Ojalá las cosas hubieran marchado diferente —agrega el hombre, sonando casi melancólico, mirando las puntas de sus botas con hebillas, que asoman de vez en cuando por debajo de su túnica—. De haber sido así, la situación habría sido otra el día de hoy.

Harry quiere preguntarle a qué se refiere, pero la aparición de madame Rosmerta lo detiene…

No es hasta mucho, mucho después, que comprende que quizás el anciano profesor vio en su relación con Draco un paralelismo con la que él mismo tuvo, décadas atrás, con Gellert Grindelwald.

—O—

Mientras la varita de Draco apunta a Dumbledore en lo alto de la torre, lo único que Harry puede pensar es _¡no lo hagas, no lo hagas, no lo hagas! _A voz en cuello, con tanta fuerza, que por un segundo cree que si pone más energía en ello, conseguirá hacer que la idea salga de su mente y se instale en la de Draco, que, por su cuenta, parece al borde de un declive nervioso.

Los mortífagos comienzan a agolparse, el ruido de la pelea en el castillo se vuelve casi ensordecedor y, cuando Snape llega para hacer el trabajo sucio, Harry se siente como si un hilo se hubiera roto en su interior.

Snape arrastra a Draco en una veloz huida por todo el castillo y, en cuanto Harry puede moverse de nuevo, echa a correr tras ellos, sin saber, por un segundo, si persigue al asesino de su mentor o al otro sólo para arrancarlo de sus manos, porque, a fin de cuentas, Draco _no pudo_ matarlo.

Era eso lo que Dumbledore estaba tratando de decirle _a él _cuando no dejaba de comentarle a Draco que no era un homicida, ¿no? Quería que Harry se diera cuenta…

¿O sólo está engañándose, queriendo ver algo que, definitivamente, no está ahí?

—O—

La vida después de eso sólo se vuelve más complicada. Pierde a más personas y todo el tiempo se siente como si pendiera una hoz sobre su cuello.

Las victorias son escasas comparadas a las derrotas y, cuando se ven obligados a abandonar la Madriguera y, por ende, a la mayoría de sus seres queridos, incluida Ginny, Harry se siente acabado.

El colmo de males llega cuando tienen que empezar a arreglárselas para sobrevivir en la búsqueda de los horrocruxes y Ron los abandona.

Harry tiene la idea de que Hermione le guarda algo de rencor por no haber hecho nada para detenerlo, por lo que los días siguientes a la partida de Ron son complicados entre ellos, aunque ambos se esfuerzan por mantener la relación en buen estado, porque más les vale no estar enemistados en la situación en la que se encuentran.

Cuando Hermione comienza a bajar la guardia de nuevo, empiezan a hablar con la misma familiaridad de antes y, una noche, mientras tratan de conciliar el sueño, pero el bramido de una tormenta invernal al otro lado de la tienda se los impide, ella comienza a susurrar.

Por un segundo, Harry, acostado en la cama superior de la litera, se pregunta si sólo está hablándose a sí misma para arrullarse, pero cuando le queda claro que es una historia que quiere compartir con él, comienza a prestarle atención:

—Nunca le he contado a nadie esto y no sé por qué no he podido dejar de pensar en ello últimamente. Es sólo… que extraño mucho a mis padres y, bueno, ahora que estamos en esto no puedo evitar considerar todo lo que me habría gustado hacer diferente para tener una mejor relación con ellos. Era buena y son padres asombrosos, pero a veces… a veces me daba la impresión de que ser _mis _padres era complicado, así que…

»—Cuando tenía ocho años, mamá se unió al comité de padres de la escuela y, como la dentista que era, convenció a los directivos de excluir cualquier opción azucarada de la cafetería escolar, así que tuvimos que decirle adiós incluso a los bizcochos —cuando suelta una risita cariñosa, Harry sonríe con ella y se acomoda de costado en el colchón, apoyando la cabeza en la palma de su mano, para escucharla mejor.

Hermione juega con las mangas de la camiseta que Ron olvidó y ha estado usando para dormir desde que se marchó. Harry lo notó desde el primer día, pero se guardó el comentario al respecto por respeto a los sentimientos de su amiga.

Cualquier apoyo para sobrevivir es bueno.

»—Toda la escuela comenzó a detestarme. Perdí amigos, que no eran muchos, de todas formas. Me hacían bullying. Y yo sentí algo de rencor contra mamá, pero, por más que quisiera, no podía mostrárselo, porque _es_ mi mamá. Le sonreía y le contaba mi vida como antes, pero, en el fondo, quería decirle lo mucho que había arruinado las cosas. Luego, llegó mi carta de Hogwarts, los conocí y todo mejoró, pero esa faceta se quedó ahí para siempre y hoy me doy cuenta de que, si hubiera sido sincera, tal vez hubiéramos podido encontrar una solución juntas. Aunque nunca fui déspota, tengo la sensación de que le hice daño y ni siquiera comprendo bien el porqué.

—Uhm… —es lo único que Harry puede comentar. Se deja caer de espaldas en el colchón, que rechina, y acomoda las manos detrás de su cabeza, centrando la mirada en el techo—. Toda mi vida deseé que mis tíos y Dudley desaparecieran por arte de magia. Cuando Hagrid llegó para darme mi carta, por un segundo creí que sería un deseo que se haría realidad. Luego, me sentí culpable, porque la familia es la familia, ¿no? Creo que lo vi el verano pasado en la portada de una revista o un espectacular —es genial poder hablar de cosas muggles sin tener que detenerse a explicar qué son, pero, a la vez, eso sólo hace más notoria la ausencia de su amigo.

Hermione ríe en medio de la oscuridad parcial de la tienda.

—Ah, mis padres se enfadaron mucho cuando se dieron cuenta de que madame Pomfrey disminuyó el tamaño de mis incisivos, pero finalmente se resignaron —Harry puede imaginarla encogiéndose de hombros.

—Cuando era niño, cada Navidad tenía una idea aproximada de cuáles serían los obsequios que Dudley rompería primero, así que sabía que podría quedarme con ellos a escondidas. A veces, lo provocaba para que me los arrojara. Era tonto y creo que tía Petunia lo sabía —bufa al mencionarla, porque ahora esa vida le parece tan lejana...

Hermione suspira.

—Odio que Ron se marchara de la forma en que lo hizo —se le quiebra un poco la voz y Harry cierra los ojos, asintiendo aunque sabe que ella no puede verlo.

El aire sacude la lona de la casa de acampar encantada, aullando como un alma en pena. La nieve se agolpa en el techo y, gracias a la luz de la luna, pueden verla formando remolinos hechos de sombras como si se tratara de una función de teatro.

Harry traga saliva y siente los labios secos. Está usando toda la ropa que posee, pero, de todas formas, siente frío.

—Uhm, besé a Draco en quinto año —confiesa, arrastrando las palabras de una forma que le parece irónica.

Los dientes comienzan a castañearle, pero sospecha que no es por el clima.

Se hace el silencio, lo que no hace más que probar de nuevo que Ron no está, porque, de ser así, ya habría comenzado a despotricar; Hermione, como siempre, es más metódica.

Harry cierra los ojos, con una mueca de arrepentimiento en las facciones que ni la noche puede privarlo de notar. Hermione parece estar conteniendo el aliento, porque puede oírla liberándolo muy despacio, tanto, que es como si lo hiciera a propósito sólo para desesperarlo.

—De… acuerdo —es lo que responde, con voz chillona, igual que si hubiera inhalado helio—. Estás completamente despierto, ¿cierto? Una vez, mamá me estaba contando _Blanca Nieves, _comenzó a quedarse dormida y, por algún motivo, Blanca Nieves terminó trabajando de panadera durante la revolución industrial.

Harry ríe.

—Estoy despierto —mucho.

Hermione exhala.

—Oh, vaya —hace una pausa larga—. ¡Vaya! ¿Cómo…? —Tiene que aclararse la garganta para continuar—, ¿cómo reaccionó? ¡Espera! ¿Es por eso que dejó de meterse contigo hasta el inicio del sexto año?

Harry hace un ruido con la boca, alargado y silbante. De la nada, la cama comienza a parecerle increíblemente incómoda.

—Sí y no. Lo hablamos. Por así decirlo. Es decir, no sé qué fue eso. Y luego pasó de nuevo. Después vino la ley del hielo —se siente bien sacarlo por fin.

Hermione canturrea por lo bajo distraídamente hasta que, de pronto, suelta un grito ahogado tan intenso, que Harry se sobresalta, pensando que están en riesgo. Está por saltar de la litera cuando ella exclama:

— ¿Y Ginny? —Se paraliza ante la mención. No ha pensado en ella en días, así que el oír su nombre es como si se hubiera accionado un interruptor dentro de su cabeza—. ¿Qué pasa con Ginny? Amas a Ginny, ¿cierto? ¿Qué fue lo de Draco? Un… un… ¡Harry! —Exclama, con la voz llena de reproche, y Harry tiene la impresión de que no es por el honor de Ginny, sino por hacerla tartamudear tanto.

El estómago se le hace un agujero y comienza a sentirse atrapado. Por supuesto que ama a Ginny, siempre ha sido así, es sólo… es sólo…

Abre la boca, tratando de ofrecer una excusa, pero Hermione lo interrumpe, dubitativa:

—Creo que pensé algo por ése rumbo cuando no dejabas de hablar de él el año pasado, es sólo que, puedes ser tan obsesivo a veces, que no creí que tuviera razón. Y es Malfoy, ¿cómo podrías hacer algo tan descabellado como fijarte en él?

—Gracias, Hermione —ironiza, poniendo los ojos en blanco.

La sensación de vacío en su estómago comienza a suavizarse.

— ¡Oh, diablos!, la forma en que él te miraba… a veces era… como si se perdiera observándote. Sólo… pensé que lo hacía imaginando cosas desagradables, no… _vaya_.

Harry frunce el ceño y cierra las manos en puños apretados, haciéndose daño en las palmas con las uñas. Fue bueno soltarlo, pero ya no quiere profundizar en ello, como tampoco quiso hacerlo antes. Fuera lo que fuera que pasó entre ambos, nunca significó que pudiera ir más allá de lo que fue en realidad: un instante aislado.

Su relación con Ginny sigue en pie, a pesar de haber roto temporalmente, y piensa volver a ella una vez terminada la guerra… si tiene la oportunidad.

Se remueve en la cama y se envuelve de pies a cabeza en las mantas, tratando de dar por terminada la conversación.

Hermione sigue musitando para sí un rato y él procura ignorarla, cerrando los ojos con fuerza y deseando sumergirse en la Nada.

—Ron te habría desheredado —es la última broma que escucha y, por fin, se siente lo suficientemente ligero para conciliar el sueño.

—O—

—No sé… No estoy seguro —Draco siempre fue bueno mintiendo, tan seguro de las deslealtades que podía proferir su lengua viperina, que incluso podía hacer a los demás dudar de su propia verdad, pero, en estos momentos, le deja mucho que desear, procurando no verlo a la cara a pesar del hechizo punzante de Hermione, sonando como un niño perdido en un centro comercial más que como el mortífago que se supone que es.

Está pálido, más delgado que antes y sus ojos nadan sobre ojeras profundas sólo superadas por las de su padre, que parece no estar sobrellevando bien tener como inquilino al Señor Tenebroso en su casa.

Al menos, Draco también niega a Ron y Hermione, aunque no tienen la suerte de que Narcissa y Lucius hagan lo mismo y, cuando Bellatrix se une al baile, todo se va un poco al infierno.

—O—

— ¡Deténganse o la mato! —Chilla Bellatrix, sujetando a Hermione por el cuello, a punta de cuchillo.

Harry jadea, pensando a toda velocidad y, en un segundo de inspiración, sujeta la muñeca de Draco igual que éste hizo con él hace dos años, en el pasadizo secreto, para tirar de él, arrancarlo del resguardo de su madre y sostenerlo contra su pecho de la misma forma que Bellatrix a su amiga, pero apuntándolo con la varita ajena.

Draco, más que resistirse, va con el movimiento y Harry sólo lo oye jadear una vez. Está tan demacrado, que los dedos de Harry le rodean por completo la muñeca, sus yemas sintiendo el alocado latido de su corazón.

Narcissa, antes ocupada tratando de extraer a Lucius de las llamas de la chimenea, grita de una forma que le recuerda a un animal atrapado en una jaula, pero Bellatrix suelta una carcajada que suena como el gruñido de un lobo, haciendo eco por los altos y elegantes muros de la sala. Incluso Fenrir Greyback parece cohibido ante ella. 

— ¿Enserio lo harás, Potter? ¿Vas a matar a Draco? ¡ADELANTE! ¡Sé qué no tienes las agallas! —El cuchillo de la bruja se apoya con más firmeza en el cuello de la inconsciente Hermione y las neuronas espejo de Harry hacen que su varita se hinque, fuerte, en el de Draco, cuyos músculos se tensan, pero sigue sin hacer algo por escapar.

— ¡Ya basta, YA BASTA! —Berrea Narcissa, abandonando a su inconsciente marido en el suelo para interponerse entre su hermana y Harry, las manos en alto y la histeria haciendo presa de ella completamente.

Es cuando termina de gritar, que un chirrido rompe el ambiente y, antes de que cualquiera pueda averiguar de dónde viene, el gran candelabro que pende del centro del techo se desprende de sus goznes y termina sobre las hermanas, Hermione, Griphook, Lucius y Greyback.

Los cristales rotos saltan en todas direcciones con un aberrante tintineo y Ron aúlla de sorpresa antes de correr a auxiliar a Hermione. Harry aleja la varita del cuello de Draco, pero no suelta su muñeca y el otro tampoco hace nada por obligarlo. Puede sentirlo temblar entre sus dedos, lo que sólo hace que se aferre más a él.

Cuando Ron logra liberar a Hermione de las briznas de cristal, Bellatrix sale arrastrándose por el otro lado y, de inmediato, comienza a despotricar. Cuando Dobby, su salvador, le arranca la varita a Narcissa, no se refleja más que puro desprecio en su rostro, por lo que Harry se apresura a sujetar a sus amigos, al duende y al elfo y a girar sobre los talones para aparecerse, pensando en el hogar de Bill y Fleur a la desesperada.

—O—

En realidad, son las palabrotas de Ron las que hacen que se dé cuenta de lo que hizo, pues llevó consigo un pasajero de más. Es él quien le arranca a Draco de las manos y lo somete contra la arena de la playa mientras él se pierde en los últimos momentos de Dobby, quien tiene el cuchillo de Bellatrix clavado en el pecho.

Hay gente alrededor de ellos, mirando una escena más de su pantragismo existencial y, cuando el elfo exhala por última vez, es consciente de que tiene los ojos rozados de lágrimas que no se atreven a derramarse por miedo a cegarlo por completo, no sólo de éste momento, sino del mundo en general.

Pasa la madrugada cavando una tumba para su amigo, por lo que no se entera de nada más hasta mucho después y, tras un funeral que se le antoja insulso, entra a El Refugio, donde Fleur lo recibe con una palmada cariñosa en la mejilla y una taza humeante de té.

Todos están tensos y Harry apenas comienza a recordar el porqué, mismo motivo por el que se quema la boca al beber un sorbo descuidado del brebaje. Cuando coloca el platillo sobre una mesa, la tasa repica al tiempo que Ron aparece en lo alto de las escaleras que llevan al segundo piso y lo fulmina con la mirada de una forma que Harry entiende, porque, mientras él se preocupaba por Dobby, los dejó a ellos con el problema de Draco encima.

— ¡No puedo creer que trajeras a ese imbécil! —Masculla Ron, furibundo, apuntándolo a la cara con un dedo larguirucho.

Harry no tiene tiempo para esto: está preocupado por Hermione y las consecuencias que su estupidez pueda tener, pero ni siquiera lo hizo a propósito, ¿sí?

No cree que Draco lleve encima un hechizo rastreador, porque, conociendo a los Malfoy, confiaron en poder tenerlo en la mansión todo el tiempo que duraran las vacaciones, como una princesa encerrada en la torre, y tampoco que Voldemort vaya a hacer un escándalo por haber perdido a uno de sus lacayos. Lo que sí lo incomoda son las consecuencias que el altercado en general pueda representar para Lucius y Narcissa, porque, bueno… a Draco le dolería si les pasara algo, ¿o no?

—La cicatriz le informa que Voldemort no está contento porque sus mortífagos lo tuvieran a su merced y, _de nuevo_, lo dejaran ir. Todos en la mansión lo _están_ pagando y, al menos, logró sacar a Draco de ese infierno…—.

¿Y a él qué le importa? Está seguro de que las andadas de los Malfoy con los mortífagos no han tenido un saldo blanco, así que, ¿qué más da lo que Voldemort haga con ellos y lo que pueda sentir Draco al respecto?

La bebida se le agría en las entrañas y lo único que puede responder a la exclamación de su amigo es:

— ¿En dónde está?

Es Bill, sentado a la mesa del comedor, con su esposa de pie detrás de su silla, quien responde:

—En el sótano. Lo até con un _Incarcero _y cerré la puerta con magia. No lleva una varita encima, así que no puede causar muchos líos —se encoge de hombros igual que si no fuera nada, pero se parece tanto a Ron, que Harry sabe de inmediato que su actitud al respecto es tan rígida como la de su hermano menor.

Harry asiente, sintiendo el cuello adolorido por todo el tiempo que pasó trabajando con la pala, y camina hacia las escaleras que le indica Fleur con un gesto de la mano. Ron, como siempre, no está dispuesto a dar su brazo a torcer y baja los peldaños, con grandes zancadas que suenan demasiado fuerte, para interceptarlo, sujetándolo por el brazo para tirar de él y obligarlo a verlo a la cara.

— ¡Su maldita tía torturó a Hermione y ahora lo estarán buscando! ¡Lo trajiste a la casa de _mi _hermano, donde un montón de fugitivos se han estado refugiando! ¡Ahora todos estamos en peligro porque no fuiste capaz de…!

— ¡El simple hecho de que yo esté aquí los pone a todos en peligro, porque, si no te has dado cuenta, soy el Indeseable Número Uno! —Se desembaraza del agarre de su amigo con un tirón brusco que hace que el equilibrio de ambos falle.

Intercambian una mirada acalorada y Harry puede notar, en los ojos de Ron, que su coraje no tiene que ver con Draco en sí, sino con lo que Bellatrix, su _tía, _le hizo a Hermione. Sólo está proyectando su frustración y Harry espera que se vuelva capaz de domarla antes de cometer otra tontería —es consciente de que él también hizo una, pero ahora es tarde para rectificarla. Sólo espera no pagarlo demasiado caro—.

Ron tuerce la boca, casi como si estuviera luchando para no escupirle a la cara y, con un gruñido casi bestial, da media vuelta para regresar por donde llegó y, seguramente, reunirse con Hermione.

Harry baja las escaleras hacia el sótano y, al encontrarse con la puerta cerrada, automáticamente busca en su bolsillo pensando en su varita, pero recordar que Hermione la destruyó en casa de Bathilda es como recibir una nueva cubetada de agua fría. Sin embargo, cuando sus dedos tocan madera, la sorpresa hace que abra mucho los ojos, porque los Malfoy le quitaron la que Ron le dio. Extrae una de las varitas con las que terminaron haciéndose en la revuelta de la Mansión y, al verla, la reconoce como aquella que Draco colocó contra su cuello la tarde que se encontraron en el pasadizo secreto.

Más irónico todavía.

Suspira, exhausto, y abre la puerta con un toque de la punta, sin siquiera preocuparse por mencionar el encantamiento. Las bisagras rechinan y la madera se hace a un lado lentamente para revelar sólo oscuridad.

Es un sótano, así que no hay ventanas, a pesar de que los dueños de la casa acondicionaran la estancia para tenerla disponible en caso de recibir más refugiados de los que las habitaciones superiores pudieran soportar. A Harry le recuerda uno de esos bunkers secretos de los que el tío Vernon solía hablar cuando se ponía terco sobre ideas conspirativas acerca del gobierno —si supiera que el Primer Ministro muggle tiene encuentros cada tanto con el Ministro de Magia…—.

Enciende la punta de la varita y, cuando todo se ilumina, clava la vista en una de las camas plegables colocadas contra el muro al otro lado de la entrada, el único que no está lleno de cajas apiladas una sobre otra, probablemente llenas de víveres y otras cosas necesarias a mitad de una guerra. Draco está sentado contra la cabecera de latón, las piernas extendidas hacia adelante y la cabeza echada hacia atrás, el cabello lacio cayendo en todas direcciones de forma desarrapada. Tiene un cardenal en el costado de la boca y Harry está seguro de que es regalo de Ron. Gruesas cuerdas le rodean el torso, manteniéndole los brazos pegados a los costados, pero ni siquiera parece darse cuenta.

Harry cierra la puerta con un empujón del pie y, en cuanto la cerradura hace clic, Draco cierra los ojos con más fuerza y frunce los labios, ladeando la cabeza hacia un costado, como si estuviera preparándose para ser torturado —no parece ser una reacción motivada sólo por la imaginación y le duele recordar la clase de métodos inhumanos que usa Voldemort para mantener a sus ovejas en el rebaño—. Harry se aclara la garganta y va a sentarse en el filo de la cama, dándose cuenta de que no lo ha hecho desde que consiguieron escapar de las garras de los mortífagos; todos los músculos de su cuerpo se lo agradecen de inmediato.

Pasan un largo rato en silencio, Harry, con la vista fija en un viejo tocador con la luna rota acomodado contra la pared que tiene delante, manchada de moho, hasta que Draco inhala profundo y separa los labios:

—_Tengo _que volver con mis padres —no parece una petición ni una exigencia, sólo una verdad que, quizás, ha estado recitando todo éste tiempo dentro de su cabeza—. No puedo ser un rehén. No poseen nada que puedan darte a cambio de mí.

Como si Harry hubiera pensado en eso, que, a fin de cuentas, es una mentira: podrían usarlo para exigir acceso a la cámara de Gringotts de los Lestrange —la idea le ronda la cabeza desde que la mujer hizo un escándalo al creer que entraron en ella para robar la espada de Gryffindor y debe planteársela a sus amigos—, pero, habiendo oído el comentario de Bellatrix cuando lo sostenía a punta de varita, eso sólo sería arriesgarse a que le lanzara un _Avada Kedavra _ella misma, así que descarta la idea de inmediato.

Mete los dedos por debajo de las gafas y se masajea los ojos, sintiéndose agotado. En sus tiempos como estudiante jamás se habría permitido mostrarse así de vulnerable frente a Draco, pero, hey, no es él quien está lloriqueando por volver a casa con mamá y papá.

A éstas alturas debería ser más que obvio para todos por qué lo arrastró a esto y Ron puede no comprenderlo, pero seguro Hermione sí que lo hace y más le vale planear una coartada razonable para ese momento.

— ¿Quién dice que te traje por eso? —Pregunta, con la voz tan ronca, que por un segundo no parece la suya.

Draco trata de reír con sorna, pero suena más como si estuviera a punto de echarse a llorar, por lo que el sonido muere casi tan rápido como aparece. Tiene el rostro tan pálido, que Harry puede contemplar los rieles de venas que le recorren las mejillas, un pulso en su cuello, donde ha perdido tanto volumen que no queda nada que ocultar.

— ¿Entonces por qué lo hiciste? ¿Nostalgia por los viejos tiempos? —No es una mofa, sino un vago intento de.

Harry tuerce la boca y lo mira por el rabillo del ojo. No puede seguir tolerando las cuerdas, tan apretadas alrededor de él que seguro le dejarán cardenales, así que, agitando la varita, las hace desaparecer. De inmediato, el cuerpo del otro pierde algo de tensión y sus ojos se fijan en los de Harry con desconfianza, hasta que nota la varita con la que ilumina la habitación y algo cambia por completo en su semblante.

Harry se hubiera sentido igual de traicionado si hubiera visto a alguien más usando una extensión de su ser, una parte esencial de todo mago.

Suspira y niega con la cabeza, ignorando el detalle de la varita.

—La verdad es que… — ¿qué? —. No pude soltarte —es lo más aproximado a una verdad que su cerebro le ofrece y deberá bastar para ambos.

No se refiere sólo al instante en la mansión, sino también a lo que son en general, al frustrante sexto grado, al tiempo después del beso… Draco es como una espina clavada en su cerebro y, cada vez que trata de extirparla, sólo se entierra más, acompañada de un sinfín de sentimientos, no todos buenos o malos, sino, más bien, ambivalentes.

Espera que Draco le exija una explicación igual que hizo con lo que pasó hace dos años, pero no es así. Sólo aprieta una vez más los labios, igual que si hubiera probado un sabor amargo, y se niega a seguir mirando cómo su varita le responde igual de bien que si fuera la suya.

_Lealtades_, piensa.

Cuando perdió la suya y tuvo que estar usando la de Hermione, hasta que obtuvieron la de endrino, para hacer las guardias en el campamento, ella le contó un sinfín de historias acerca de las varitas, tratando de amilanar su culpa por haber roto la de pluma de fénix, parecidas a las que se dicen acerca de las espadas de los caballeros medievales: una vez el enemigo arrebataba la espada a su dueño, si éste la recuperaba de otra forma que no fuera en una batalla honorable, la espada no volvería a servirle igual en la lucha, porque su lealtad había cambiado hacia aquél que la ganó justamente. Según Hermione, las varitas son iguales y Harry le arrebató todo un puñado a Draco ese mismo día, entre ellas, la suya.

¿Ganó a Draco en una batalla justa? Es decir, ¿su _lealtad_? Lo sacó de un agujero gobernado por Voldemort, después de todo, y no parecía estar nada contento ahí, al igual que sus papás. ¿Pueden ser estos el único nexo que le impida doblegarse ante la situación en la que se encuentra? Mejor no arriesgarse a averiguarlo, por el bien de los demás.

Trata de humedecerse la garganta, pero la tiene tan seca, que su lengua y paladar se sienten hechos de cartón. Hace girar la varita de Draco entre los dedos, mirándola con atención hasta que la luz blanca se convierte en un remolino que se grava en sus ojos y sigue girando, girando, girando incluso cuando sus dedos dejan de moverla.

— ¿Puedo preguntarte algo? —Inquiere, de nuevo, sin darse cuenta de que está abriendo la boca. Draco no responde—. En lo alto de la torre, ¿en verdad pensabas matar a Dumbledore o sabías que Snape llegaría a hacerlo por ti?

Es algo que lo ha estado aquejando por meses, incluso desde antes de que la Orden fuera a sacarlo de Privet Drive.

Draco mueve el rostro en su dirección con tal rapidez que seguro debe terminar mareado. Pasa saliva y Harry puede escucharlo más que verlo, porque ha devuelto la vista a la luna del tocador.

»—Si Katie y Ron hubieran muerto, ¿cómo te habrías sentido? ¿En verdad no tienes ninguna clase de respeto por el valor de las vidas de otros como el resto de mortífagos o sólo finges? —Gira el rostro para contemplarlo de reojo y es un error.

La expresión de Draco se rompe de una vez por todas, el color yéndose de sus facciones por completo. Ahora luce tan perlado como la luz emanada por la varita y, de hecho, su cabello la refleja de tal forma, que termina recordándole a los fantasmas deslizándose de un lado a otro por los corredores de Hogwarts.

Draco abre la boca para tomar aire, pero lo hace de forma tan entrecortada, que Harry no cree que haya obtenido el aliento suficiente. Tiene los ojos irritados y sospecha que es pura fuerza de voluntad lo que evita que se desborden como hicieron los suyos mientras enterraba a Dobby y escuchaba a Luna decir algunas palabras por él.

—Siempre has creído saberlo todo de mí, ¿no, Potter? —Musita, hablando bajo para evitar que se note el temblor de su voz, pero falla, porque Harry se percata de todas formas. Se le abre un agujero negro en las entrañas—. No tienes ni idea…

Cuando una lágrima se derrama por el borde de su cara, Harry siente el impulso de tomarla con el dorso de la mano, pero se contiene, aunque siente los músculos del brazo tensos, aguardando por la señal de que deben llevar a cabo el movimiento. Sólo exhala, sintiéndose apabullado, y asiente, porque ¿no ha sido así con ambos desde el primer momento? Draco hablándole como un sabelotodo en la tienda de madame Malkin, cuando se vieron por primera vez en el Callejón Diagon, y Harry, decidiendo que era exactamente como Dudley y que, por eso mismo, no quería tener nada que ver con él.

Pero lo cierto es que lo único que saben del otro son las impresiones que se formaron por sí mismos con el paso de los años: Harry ha mantenido su bravura tan por encima de su cabeza, que nunca se permitió tratar de buscar algo relativamente «bueno» en Draco que les dejara tener una relación menos enemistada y Draco, por su parte, estuvo todo el tiempo tan envenenado por la ponzoña de su familia, viciada por las creencias maltrechas de Voldemort, que se esforzó mucho en sólo mostrar la peor de sus facetas, creyendo que eso lo llevaría a la grandeza que tanto proclama el estandarte de su casa.

Pero en ésta guerra, Harry ha descubierto que también hay oscuridad en él y, durante la confrontación en la mansión, Draco le dejó en claro que al menos tiene la suficiente luz para no haberlos lanzado directo a las manos de su loca tía o a las garras de Greyback.

No asesinó a Dumbledore y tampoco a los carroñeros, si la burla de Bellatrix sobre eso puede significar algo.

Quizás a esto se refería Dumbledore la noche en que fueron a buscar el guardapelo, al decir que las cosas pudieron ser muy diferentes entre ellos.

El corazón le late en la garganta y las sienes. Siente la sangre agolpándose en su cara y, al mismo tiempo, los dedos de las manos increíblemente fríos, aunque percibe el calor emanado por la energía de la varita, cosquilleándole en la piel. Pasa saliva, pero le cuesta trabajo, porque es como si se hubiera tragado una pelota de tenis.

Piensa en Ginny, en el fuego de su cabello rojizo y en la tibieza de sus emociones, en el brío de su personalidad y el imán de sus besos, pero… tal vez Harry siempre ha querido algo más neutral. Alcanzar la síntesis entre la tesis y la antítesis que siempre ha arrastrado detrás de sí cuando se trata de Draco.

Estira la mano y sujeta la muñeca izquierda del otro, quien se sobresalta y, con un repentino brote de adrenalina, hace ademán de alejarse, pero los dedos de Harry se cierran con más fuerza en su muñeca, lanzándole la orden implícita de que, sea cual sea la tortura que Voldemort le ha aplicado para mantenerlo dócil y a sus pies, no será igual con él.

Trata de obligarlo a mostrarle la Marca, pero Draco se las arregla para mantener la muñeca tiesa, de tal forma que Harry no pueda girarla para contemplar el dorso. Está tan frío…

Mueve las yemas por encima de donde sabe que se encuentra la calavera con lengua de serpiente y Draco sisea por lo bajo, igual que si lo hubiera lastimado, alejando la mirada una vez más. Harry lo escucha haciendo ruidos nasales.

— ¿Por qué no nos delataste con Bellatrix y Greyback? —Susurra.

Draco no responde y, por extensos minutos, lo único que puede escucharse en el sótano son el ruido de sus respiraciones y el eco de los sonidos que vienen desde los pisos superiores. Las olas del mar, azotando los riscos.

Cuando Harry se convence de que no sabrá lo que quiere, se pone de pie y trata de soltar el brazo de Draco con suavidad, recorriendo la piel, manchada por la magia oscura, que sigue sin poder ver, con las puntas de los dedos que, al encontrarse con las de Draco, se enganchan a ellas como un anzuelo atorado en una red.

Al darse cuenta de que Draco está tirando de él con la misma fuerza con la que se niega a verlo a la cara, el corazón le da un vuelco en el pecho que hace que se le vaya el aliento y se obligue a mantener el contacto todo lo posible.

Aunque Draco se rehúsa a ofrecerle palabras, este gesto debe ser contestación suficiente, aunque Harry no tiene idea de si sólo está permitiendo que juegue con él, que se aproveche de lo que siente. Sea lo que sea. Debe recordar que no puede bajar la guardia por nada del mundo.

Se arma de valor para terminar con el contacto y, antes de marcharse del sótano, usa la varita para encender los cabos de las velas colocadas en puntos estratégicos de la estancia. La iluminación cambia de blanco a naranja y, al cerrar la puerta a sus espaldas, lo único que escucha de Draco es una exhalación pesada.

—O—

Hablan con Griphook y Ollivander —quien termina confirmando los cuentos de Hermione sobre el comportamiento de las varitas— y comienzan a idear un plan para infiltrarse en la cámara de los Lestrange. Hermione, a diferencia de lo que pensó al principio, no se pone en su contra como Ron por haber traído a Draco a El Refugio, aunque sí lo mira con una tristeza infinita que sólo sirve para hacerlo sentir como si hubiera visto morir a mil Dobbys.

El hueco en sus entrañas se vuelve más grande y ávido por consumirlo. 

Cuando llega la hora de irse a la cama, Ron le deja en claro que no le dirigirá la palabra, por lo que seguramente tendrá que dormir en la sala, lo que no le importa, en realidad, porque le basta con su irritación para querer compartir la del otro.

Mientras toma algo ligero para cenar, siendo Fleur la única que sigue despierta en la casa, ella le cuenta que es Luna quien se ofreció para llevarle a Draco un tazón de sopa de cebolla y algo de pan y que, desde que bajó, los ha oído hablar con cierta familiaridad.

— ¿Ah, sí? —Masculla y no son celos lo que siente, claro que no.

Tiene otras cosas en qué concentrarse.

Fleur le estampa un beso en el flequillo cuando Harry se ofrece a limpiar la cocina por ella y la oye deslizarse, con la gracia de una mujer parte veela, por las escaleras hacia el piso superior para encontrarse con Bill.

Luna aparece, con una bandeja vacía en las manos, cuando Harry se está secando las manos frente al lavabo. Quiere preguntarle sobre su conversación con Draco, pero no se atreve, por lo que sólo siente las cuerdas vocales tensas en la garganta.

Luna coloca la bandeja y los platos en el lavabo y toma la esponja para lavarlos sin que tenga que decírselo u ofrecerse a hacerlo por ella. Ha recuperado algo de color, pero sigue viéndose demacrada bajo la luz de las velas.

—Es una buena persona, Harry —le dice inesperadamente, con esa voz soñadora que siempre ha tenido, sobresaltándolo porque siempre es como si pudiera ver lo que está pensando estampado en su frente igual que si se tratara de una marquesina—. Cuando todos en la mansión nos trataban mal, era el único que se esforzaba por hacer la estancia tolerable.

— ¿Lo puedes jurar? —Pregunta, incrédulo, porque, aunque se trate de Luna, suena tan desquiciado, que no sabe si puede confiar en ella. 

Es Draco, a fin de cuentas, y seis años de groserías y vejaciones lo han convencido de que es un condenado masoquista que eligió a la peor persona posible para poner los ojos encima.

—No era mucho lo que podía hacer, porque los Malfoy son como prisioneros en su propia casa, ¿sabes? Todos los vigilaban tanto como a nosotros. Pero al menos se aseguraba de que no muriéramos de frío en los calabozos y de que no se olvidaran de llevarnos comida. Empezó a hacerlo porque había ocasiones en que pasaban _días _antes de que alguien lo recordara.

Harry se siente pésimo, sobre todo sabiendo que Draco llevaba pocos días ahí, habiendo salido de Hogwarts por las vacaciones, por lo que, si es verdad lo que ella le dice, los días previos a eso debieron ser… hostiles y sabe que está siendo amable con su elección de palabras.

—Lo siento, Luna —quiere mencionar la explosión de su casa también, pedir perdón por destruir los murales de su habitación, pero no se atreve.

Ella se encoge de hombros.

—A veces, la gente hace cosas buenas sin siquiera darse cuenta. Creo que estaba pensando que, si lo ponían en el mismo sitio con nosotros, al menos tratarnos bien le serviría para que no intentáramos apuñalarlo con el clavo oxidado —lo dice tan seria, que no parece una broma. Probablemente no lo sea. 

Harry sonríe, a su pesar.

— ¿Por qué lo pondrían en las mazmorras con ustedes? Era su propia casa, a fin de cuentas.

Y a Voldemort le gusta alardear una benevolencia para con sus seguidores que, ciertamente, no es honesta.

Luna sonríe, las ojeras haciéndose más notables bajo sus ojos con el gesto.

—Tú lo dijiste: _era _y acabo de contarte lo que hacía por nosotros. Su curiosa tía —Harry no la llamaría así ni en sueños, pero bueno— parece tener la idea de que las fallas de carácter pueden corregirse con maldiciones imperdonables. Conozco los gritos de Dean, del señor Ollivander y de muchos otros que no volvieron, pero también los suyos —señala con el mentón la puerta que lleva al sótano y Harry siente náuseas.

Cuando Luna se va a la cama, lo hace agitando la mano en señal de despedida y sin lucir como si acabara de contarle el peor de los cuentos de terror que ha oído. Y es Harry Potter, así que han sido muchos.

Trata de acomodarse lo mejor posible en el sillón más largo de la sala, pero es viejo y está desvencijado, así que las tablas se le clavan en la espalda y ni los cojines lo ayudan a suavizar la sensación. Gira, gruñe y, sobre todo, maldice a Ron, pero tiene que recordarse que la ley del hielo de su amigo no era motivo suficiente para que se portara como un esposo vetado de la habitación y viniera a dormir aquí, así que ni siquiera le quedan suficientes energías para culparlo.

Recuerda los catres vacíos en el sótano y la tentación, una vez nacida en su cerebro, es difícil de dejar de lado, pero, con todo y eso, trata de domarla.

Es cuando un resorte se le clava dolorosamente en la espalda baja que termina masticando cuantas palabrotas conoce, al tiempo que se pone de pie, haciendo un amasijo con la manta de estambre para llevarla consigo. Camina por la sala oscura, arrastrando los pies, y se detiene cuando alcanza el espacio donde las escaleras que llevan al piso superior y las que conducen al sótano se topan en una V deforme.

Puede mandar a Ron al demonio con un gesto del dedo y pasar una noche tranquila en una cama decente, subiendo a la habitación que el pelirrojo comparte con Dean, o descender los peldaños al infierno y aceptar, de una vez por todas, que si sale vivo de esto no será Ginny la persona a la que buscará para confesarle su amor…

Bufa y, en el profundo silencio de la casa, sólo mitigado por el cantar de los insectos y el arrullo constante del océano, suena demasiado fuerte.

Va al sótano que, sin una ventana por la cual entre la luz de la luna, le da la impresión de estar sumergiéndose en la boca de un lobo.

No tiene idea de si Draco duerme o no, pero, de todas formas, trata de moverse lo más sigilosamente posible hacia la dirección en la que se encuentra una de las pequeñas camas vacías. Por supuesto, se estrella con el poste y una palabrota sale, presurosa, de entre sus labios antes de convertirse en un gruñido.

Agradece que todo este oscuro, porque puede sentir la cara ardiendo de vergüenza.

Consigue tenderse en el colchón, que rechina, aumentando varias líneas su pena y, al darse cuenta de que está mirando en dirección a la cama donde debe estar Draco, gira hacia el otro lado, la manta abrazada contra el pecho como si fuera un escudo. Se siente estúpido y no es justo. Para empeorar las cosas, nota seca la garganta y el impulso de carraspear se vuelve insoportable, pero la dignidad que le queda le impide hacerlo.

—La última vez que tuve una nana, tenía seis años —dice Draco y su voz, ronca, corta el silencio del sótano con la eficacia de un sable de luz.

Harry se engaña, diciéndose que ya tenía el pulso acelerado desde antes de que hablara.

—No se trata de ti, sino de la cama. Ahora, cállate —dice, quizá con más brusquedad de la necesaria, pero Draco sólo murmura por lo bajo.

Harry puede imaginarlo con la vista clavada en un techo que ni siquiera puede ver, pensando en lo desgraciada que es su vida porque incluso las mazmorras de su preciosa mansión deben tener más clase que este sitio, que, para ser sinceros, huele demasiado a un moho que se le mete en la garganta como limo invisible. Odia que las semanas de limpieza en Grimmauld Place no lo prepararan para un sitio tan húmedo y cargante, pero los limosneros no tienen permitido quejarse.

—No puedo dormir —insiste Draco, como si en vez de callarse, Harry le hubiera suplicado que hablara. Es gracioso cómo hasta en medio de una tregua silenciosa se las arregla para seguir fastidiándolo—. Mi madre debe estarse volviendo loca y mi padre no debe saber qué hacer consigo. Y esa sería la parte más noble, si acaso la tía Bellatrix no decidió desquitarse con ellos por tu grandiosa actuación, Potter —no suena a reproche, sino, más bien, a una confesión desesperada. Harry se siente incómodo y, por ende, irritado: no es _su_ culpa, pero evita comentarle que sintió a Voldemort llegar a la mansión…—. Es probable que ahora sean ellos quienes estén en el calabozo. 

Harry abandona su intento de mantener los ojos cerrados y vuelve a girar en la cama, dándose cuenta de que moverse rápido, en vez de sigiloso, hace que los resortes chirríen menos.

—Son su familia. Narcissa es su hermana. ¿Cómo le haría algo así? —Ni siquiera en represalia por el trauma de su infancia pensaría en castigar a los Dursley de esa manera…

Draco guarda silencio por fin, pero Harry puede oírlo pasar saliva y respirar fuerte. Sus ojos comienzan a acostumbrarse a la negrura, por lo que consigue ver las masas de las cosas entre la oscuridad absoluta. Aún tiene la varita de Draco en el bolsillo, pero sacarla para tener una conversación a su luz le parece tonto. Además, todo es mejor sin tener que verse a la cara.

—Eso no significa mucho cuando eres mortífago, se supone que debes abandonar cualquier lazo con otras personas y servirlo sólo a Él, a su causa. Eso lo averigüé en sexto, cuando me dejó en claro que, si no veía por mi propio bienestar, se aseguraría de que nadie más lo hiciera —con cada palabra, se le enronquece la voz de una forma que le deja en claro a Harry que es una verdad que le trae recuerdos muy desagradables, tanto como a él, a quien el corazón le da un vuelco en el pecho al recordar toda la fatalidad que acompañó ese año, desde la maldición a Katie hasta el envenenamiento de Ron y, claro, la muerte de Dumbledore—. Creo que mis padres no se percataron de la realidad que vendría con su regreso. Es decir, no están ciegos como la tía Bellatrix y él lo sabe. Por eso quiere hacerlos pagar.

Y, evidentemente, la amenaza más grande que Voldemort puede usar contra ellos es el mismo Draco, así que su terror debe haber alcanzado una escala insoportable.

Harry entiende mejor que nadie sentir temor por la muerte todos los días, pero para gente tan protegida y segura de sí misma como los Malfoy, todo este estrés debe ser completamente desconocido y lo vio reflejado en el rostro demacrado de Lucius y en los gritos horrorizados de Narcissa cuando oyó a su hermana alegar que no le importaba la vida de su sobrino.

_Estás a salvo conmigo, _quiere decirle en cuanto el pensamiento le cruza la mente, pero no se atreve. En vez de eso, cierra las manos en puños ansiosamente.

—Estoy seguro de que se encuentran bien —miente y, por lo mismo, su voz no es más que un susurro.

Draco ríe, aunque no es un sonido alegre.

No saber qué es lo que planean para él debe ser otra cosa que lo tiene al filo del asiento, por lo que Harry quisiera decírselo, pero ni él mismo tiene idea y fue un tópico que Hermione evitó tocar frente a Ron luego de conversar con el señor Ollivander.

—San Potter —el viejo mote no va cargado de la misma saña con que lo usó en sus años escolares, sino de una tristeza que le atraviesa el cuerpo y le carcome el alma al escucharla.

Ahora es él quien quiere exigir una explicación de parte de Draco — _¿por qué me besaste después de que yo lo hiciera? _—pero no darse cuenta es alegar una estupidez que, a decir verdad, no posee, porque, de lo contrario, ya estaría tres metros bajo tierra, combatiendo contra quien lo hace.

En la oscuridad, se recuesta boca abajo en la cama y estira la mano por el corto trecho de aire que separa ambas camas. No sabe si Draco puede verlo o sentirlo —si sólo está quedando como estúpido o no—, pero, segundos después, los mismos dedos pálidos de la tarde rozan los suyos y el contacto hace brotar chispas en su interior.

Es un idiota.

Igual a Dudley cuando trataba de impresionar chicas haciendo suertes en patineta y terminaba de bruces en el suelo, con todos sus amigos riéndose a su alrededor.

La única otra persona a quien trató de conquistar con gestos tentativos fue Cho, porque, al parecer, la atención de Ginny siempre la poseyó. Con Draco quiere ser amable, algo que nunca se permitió en esa cruzada de animadversión que sostuvieron desde el primer momento en que se vieron, al parecer, sólo por tratarse de idiotas en negación.

El punto es que no le importa. Su vida está tan rodeada de dagas y espadas, que no puede permitirse titubeos de ninguna clase, ni siquiera de este tipo.

Fue por un pensamiento similar que lo besó hace dos años, en el salón de pociones: _no quiero perderme de esto en caso de que sea mi último día como Harry Potter. _

—Te odié mucho durante ese partido de Quidditch en el que te colgaste de mi escoba, cuando hiciste esos estúpidos botones para las pruebas del Torneo de los Tres Magos y cuando ayudaste a Umbridge a capturar al ED —revela, porque siente la necesidad de soltarlo, igual que hizo aquél día en la tienda, con Hermione.

En realidad, lo odió por un sinfín de cosas más y se sigue sintiendo mal por ellas al grado de que le gustaría reclamarle, incluso golpearlo —de nuevo—, pero es consciente de que no es el momento.

La mano de Draco se tensa entre la suya, pero no se aparta, al contrario, se aferra más.

—Pues yo te odié cuando preferiste a Weasley antes que a mí —responde, con una copia de su antiguo desdén impregnándole la voz de una forma que no logra impresionarlo ni intimidarlo— y no fue un rencor de sólo un día, sino que lo repartí a lo largo de los años. Ahora mismo te sigo odiando por eso y, ¿sabes qué? No me arrepiento de nada.

Harry ríe y debe ser lo más divertido que se ha sentido desde que los carroñeros los pillaron.

Así empezó su vida como Harry Potter, el Niño Que Vivió, ¿no? Con Draco siendo un idiota, de pie en el banquillo a su lado. Lo gracioso es que, si va a terminar, también quiere que sea junto a él —porque a Lily debió caérsele de chiquito (ok, tal vez a James… quizás tío Vernon lo soltó a propósito) y debe haber algo muy mal dentro de su cabeza—.

Suelta los dedos de Draco con una exhalación, se pone de pie y se cambia de cama. Draco gruñe cuando lo obliga a hacerse a un lado, pero, por lo demás, no se queja. El colchón es individual, obviamente no fabricado para soportar a dos personas de su tamaño y complexión, lo que los obliga a pegarse más de lo aceptable para no terminar con alguna extremidad colgando por los bordes de la cama. Puede sentir el cabello de Draco haciéndole cosquillas en la nariz y oler su champú de hierbas, que se le mete en las fosas nasales como un soplo de amortentia —tiene un déjà vu—, su aliento haciéndole cosquillas en el cuello.

Están abrazados, incluso más cerca de lo que estuvieron esa tarde, cuando Harry se horrorizó por el_ Sectumempra_, y, si alguien le hubiera dicho a uno de sus Yo previo al quinto grado que esto pasaría, seguro le habría lanzado una maldición, porque, ¿qué tan loco tendría que estar para permitir que ocurriera algo así?

Bueno, pues está pasando.

Draco pone las yemas de dos dedos en el punto exacto de su cuello donde puede sentirse lo rápido que le late el corazón en el pecho y Harry se siente expuesto, pero no le interesa.

—Sabes que nadie saldrá vivo de esto, ¿cierto? —Susurra y es como si acabara de apuñalarlo en los intestinos, porque llegó hasta éste punto en el tiempo desde que tuvieron que poner pies en polvorosa durante la boda de Bill y Fleur manteniendo la esperanza de que se las arreglarán para vencer a Voldemort—. No importa quien seas ni lo que hagas, si Él decide que te quiere muerto, así será.

Voldemort lo ha querido muerto por dieciséis años y ha fallado en cada uno de sus intentos de asesinarlo, así que no confía en la veracidad de ese dicho.

—Estoy haciendo todo lo posible por evitar que tenga la última palabra —Draco hace un ruido despectivo con la nariz y Harry lo sujeta con más fuerza, porque sabe que es el miedo el que habla—. Y más nos valdría salir con vida de todo esto, porque, si es así, estoy dispuesto a decirte porqué hice lo que hice hace dos años.

Draco contiene el aliento y se paraliza un instante, antes de recuperarse.

— ¿Lo prometes? —Tantea.

—Ujum.

—Está bien.

Por algún motivo, es como sellar un pacto.

—O—

Antes de que el resto de la casa despierte, Harry se escurre de nuevo a la sala, con un cosquilleo placentero recorriéndole la espalda desde la nuca hasta el último hueso de la columna y, con el cerebro todavía medio dormido, pone a calentar agua en una vieja tetera de peltre, estudiando los contenidos de un puñado de potes llenos de hierbas, tratando de decidir cuál luce más como té que como medicamento o un veneno potencial.

Así lo encuentra Hermione, quien tiene mejor aspecto que el día anterior, aunque el trauma de la tortura la obliga a sentarse silenciosamente en una silla frente a la estrecha mesa de madera de la cocina y verlo con ojos carentes de expresión hasta que Harry da media vuelta y se le cae el alma al piso al no haberla oído llegar.

Ella lleva la manga de la camisa levantada y, aunque Fleur se encargó de sanar la herida lo mejor que pudo, la cicatriz que reza SANGRE SUCIA sigue visible, incluso desde su posición. Incómodo, se aclara la garganta, gira el rostro a un costado y se coloca bien las gafas, empujándolas con los dedos por su nariz.

—Creo que tenemos que ponernos manos a la obra —es lo único que dice Hermione, antes de meter los dedos en el interior de la manga abultada y tirar de ella hacia abajo para cubrir la marca, de la misma forma en que Harry solía taparse la cicatriz de la frente con el flequillo para evitar llamar demasiado la atención en Hogwarts.

Asiente y, cuando la tetera comienza a silbar, le ofrece una taza de té que ella acepta con la misma expresión derrotada que solía mostrarle en la tienda de campaña, cuando Ron no estaba cerca para contemplarla.

—O—

No lo sorprende que Remus, al aparecer en El Refugio para darles la enhorabuena del nacimiento de su hijo, se muestre igual de decepcionado de sus acciones que la noche en que murió Ojoloco, sin embargo, en vez de saltarle a la yugular como los demás respecto a Draco, sólo le pone una mano en el hombro y aprieta fuerte.

—Tienes la misma expresión que tu padre —le dice, sonriendo por lo bajo—, cuando hablaba de Lily tratando de fingir desinterés. Sólo, Harry… nunca olvides _quién_ es. 

Pasando saliva, se da cuenta de que, aunque le desagrada la idea de que los demás no comprendan lo que siente, prometerles eso es lo mínimo que puede hacer por ellos.

—O—

Sonsacar a Draco para darles información y conseguir hacer la mejor personificación de Bellatrix con el objetivo de entrar a su cámara en Gringotts es como pedirle peras a un olmo y Ron se jacta al echárselos en cara mientras Draco sólo mira a Harry, desde la roca en la que está sentado, como si estuviera desquiciado, con el sol de la playa haciendo destellar su cabello parecido a un espejo reflejando la luz y el viento haciéndolo ondear en todas direcciones.

Debe ser un cambio extraño, salir de un sótano apenas iluminado a un entorno tan fulgurante, pero, hasta el momento, no se ha quejado, por lo que debe darle algo de crédito. Enfundado en la ropa negra que estaba usando en la mansión, luce como una parca en medio de tanto color —le han permitido asearse y Harry incluso le ofreció otra ropa, pero Draco la rechazó, porque pasar las noches enredados uno en el otro sigue sin romper del todo su cascarón—.

Ron insistió en atarlo de nuevo como condición para dejarlo salir con ellos y Harry y Hermione aceptaron, evitando poner los ojos en blanco, con tal de evadir una nueva confrontación, pero es difícil verlo como un logro para su amigo cuando Luna está sentada al lado de Draco, trenzando una corona de flores marinas para colocarla en la tumba de Dobby: la presencia de la chica, llevando a cabo algo tan casual, sin duda hace que Draco se vea menos amenazador, sobre todo porque tienen rasgos tan parecidos, que bien podrían pasar por miembros de la misma familia.

Hermione sigue tratando de darle el mejor uso posible a la varita de Bellatrix, luchando por hacerla pasar como suya, pero la varita se _niega _a someterse, haciendo que la mayoría de los encantamientos, por más sencillos que sean, le reboten en la cara o estallen con escándalo, como si se tratara de vociferaciones mágicas. Personalidades más discrepantes no puede haber y posiblemente eso sea un problema después, pero por ahora es una de las pocas opciones que tienen.

Al final, es Luna quien dirige a Hermione, describiéndole la actitud de Bellatrix y tratando de moldearla, como si estuviera hecha de arcilla, para que se pare como ella y hable como ella, con lo que Hermione sólo luce cada vez más incómoda y Ron, a punto de arrancarse el cabello a tirones, porque es obvio que el trauma de la tortura no fue sólo para su amiga, sino para él también.

Si Harry sólo se sienta junto a Draco, en el sitio que Luna ha dejado vacío, y se dedica a observar, nadie hace comentarios al respecto. El dorso de su mano choca con el de Draco, quien sólo sigue mirándose las rodillas, como si temiera incluso parpadear y con eso llamar la atención de los demás a éste instante robado.

Uno de tantos.

—O—

—Estoy de acuerdo. Sólo quiero acabar con esto de una maldita vez —es lo que responde Draco, sacudiendo la cabeza con vehemencia, a la sugerencia de Hermione de aplicarle un _Obliviate _antes de lanzarse a la búsqueda en Gringotts.

Ron, que estaba listo para despotricar en caso de oírlo protestar, abre la boca con sorna para lanzar una queja al aire, pero, cuando procesa las palabras que acaba de escuchar, frunce el ceño, se cruza de brazos y mira a Draco, arrumbado en una de las sillas de la cocina de El Refugio, con todo el desprecio que posee.

Harry se siente tan, tan, _tan _incómodo y _culpable. _

—Es una trampa —alega Ron a toda velocidad.

— ¡Tu cabeza es una trampa, Weasley! —Sisea Draco, que sigue atado como un escapista muggle—. ¿Cómo podría estar tramando algo permitiendo que borren _mis_ recuerdos y sin siquiera tener una varita a la mano? Lo veas por donde lo veas, quien pierde más con éste acuerdo soy yo, así que trata de ser menos imbécil de lo usual por una vez en tu patética vida —toda la desesperación que debe haber estado sintiendo durante su estancia en El Refugio impregna la retahíla, por lo que ni siquiera suena como un insulto, sino como una petición muda por darle prisa a todo.

—Tiene razón, Ron —interviene Hermione, quien, ante la mirada herida que le lanza el otro, se apresura a alzar las manos con aire pacificador y a corregir—: me refiero a que borraremos sus recuerdos y, técnicamente, lo estaremos devolviendo a las filas de mortífagos sin nada qué ofrecerle sobre nosotros. Quien pierde más en todo esto es Draco, por qué no sabemos qué… —_consecuencias pueda tener. _

Hermione intercambia una mirada con Harry y éste abre la boca para inhalar hondo. Se apoya contra un mueble, coloca las palmas de las manos en sus rodillas y clava la vista en sus zapatos, derrotado.

No quiere ni pensar en eso.

Ya siente demasiada culpa por muchas personas. Meterse en ésta nueva diatriba sólo lo hará perder el piso de nuevo, porque fue él quien arrastró a Draco a ésta situación.

— ¿Y cuándo lo haremos? A estas alturas, ya deberías haber tomado la poción multijugos —insiste Ron, quien sólo parece estar buscando más cosas de las que quejarse—. No podemos distraernos tratando de encontrar el mejor sitio para dejar a un Malfoy desmemoriado: si lo llevamos con nosotros y lo botamos cerca de Gringotts, quienes saben que fue raptado sospecharán…

Bill y Fleur, que hasta este momento permanecieron como escuchas de la conversación, dan un paso al frente, ella, para poner las manos en los hombros de Harry y él, para darle una palmada en el brazo a su hermano.

—Nosotros lo haremos. Fleur es muy buena con esa clase de encantamientos y yo puedo aparecerlo en un sitio bastante lejos de Gringotts e incluso usarlo como distracción —Harry no quiere seguir escuchando. Comienza a dolerle el estómago de ansiedad—. Luego, nos iremos a casa de Muriel.

Draco sólo exhala, cierra los ojos y, frunciendo los labios, cenizos, asiente.

Hermione se aclara la garganta, incómoda, y toma del respaldo de una silla el vestido negro que Fleur encontró para personificar a Bellatrix.

—De acuerdo —musita, con la voz tan seca por el miedo, que tiene que carraspear para aclararla—. Entonces ese es el plan —trata de cruzar la vista una vez más con la de Harry, pero éste la ignora, tomándose un segundo para respirar antes de que la adrenalina y el horror de la guerra vuelvan a pisarles los talones.

—O—

—Lo siento, Draco —le dice al despedirse en el sótano, mientras el otro permanece sentado en el filo de la cama, masajeándose los brazos, que deben estar entumecidos por todo el tiempo que pasó atado en el exterior.

No hace ninguna señal de haberlo oído, así que Harry supone que eso será todo; exhala con pesadez y, de la misma manera, camina hacia la puerta para reunirse con los otros en el vestíbulo. Hermione ya se ha transformado en Bellatrix y Ron, en uno de sus esbirros, así que no serán los rostros típicos de sus amigos quienes lo reciban en lo alto de las escaleras y, a pesar de que lo sabe, un vacío profundo se le abre en las entrañas y un escalofrío le recorre el cuerpo entero.

Antes de tocar el pomo de la puerta con los dedos, toma una decisión apresurada y vuelve sobre sus pasos, las suelas de los zapatos rasgando la capa de polvo que cubre el piso de concreto. Le estampa un beso rápido en la boca a Draco, que al menos tiene la justificación de la sorpresa para no reaccionar a tiempo.

Cuando Harry se aparta, se miran a los ojos y hay dos galaxias de dudas y pensamientos entrando en colisión entre ellas.

—Voy a sobrevivir a esto, Malfoy, así que más te vale hacer lo mismo —exige y, con la bravura residual de lo que acaba de hacer ayudándolo a sobreponerse a todo el estrés que sintió antes, da media vuelta para salir del sótano de una vez.

Se despiden de todos y quiere decirle algo dramático a Bill como «lo dejo en tus manos», pero no puede, porque de la nada es como si hubiera perdido la voz.

Permite que Griphook trepe a su espalda y se echa la capa invisible encima antes de girar sobre los talones y desaparecerse, pensando en el Callejón Diagon.


	2. Chapter 2

—Tienes algo que me pertenece, Potter, y lo quiero de vuelta —es como lo saluda Draco en la Sala de Menesteres, flanqueado, con la imagen de antaño, por Crabbe y Goyle, uno salivando de emoción y el otro, tragando con dificultad y mirándolo con dubitación, igual que si prefiriera estar en cualquier otro lugar antes que aquí.

Harry sabe que una batalla se desarrolla en el castillo y que, de hecho, es muy probable que el piso esté temblando verdaderamente, pero al escuchar la voz fría de Draco y ver sus ojos desprovistos de cualquier conocimiento relacionado a lo que ocurrió entre ellos en El Refugio, hace que se sienta como si las baldosas bajo sus pies se separaran entre ellas, dejando un abismo, negro y profundo, a su paso, listo para devorarlo.

El corazón comienza a latirle extraño y, aunque nada de lo que pasó previo al hechizo desmemorizante fue tocado, al parecer, por lo que Draco debe recordar que no lo vendió ni a los carroñeros ni a su tía por las _razones _que haya tenido —en las que Harry quiere confiar—, se siente traicionado al haber perdido algo tan… significativo.

La promesa. La _estúpida_ promesa.

Comienzan a parlotear, Harry tratando de comprarles algo de tiempo a Hermione y Ron para encontrar la diadema y Draco, de alguna forma desquiciada, siguiéndole el juego sin siquiera saber el motivo; Crabbe pierde la paciencia, ladrando que, si los matan, conseguirán el favor de Voldemort y un estremecimiento se hace con Harry, porque éste fulano tiene su edad y está hablando de _asesinarlos_ con una voz casi melosa que suena a la promesa de un paseo por el parque, rápido y sencillo.

Duda que sea sólo por la influencia de los Carrow en él y sospecha que Draco nunca fue la manzana podrida completamente dentro de su triada viperina.

Draco palidece más al escucharlo y, de hecho, sus facciones adquieren un tinte casi verde; al verlo pasar saliva, apurado, Harry se convence de que, más que haber venido en busca de su varita, fue para tratar de tirar de la correa de su perro fiel, enloquecido por la rabia de las artes oscuras, y evitar que cometiera una necedad, como lanzarle un _Avada _a la única persona capaz de terminar con todo esto, pero Harry también se da cuenta, con horror, de que el control que Draco mantenía sobre sus «amigos» ya no existe.

Crabbe comienza a lanzar maldiciones imperdonables sin dudar y Harry tiene que ponerse a la defensiva.

El Fuego Maldito aparece y se alza sobre ellos, amenazador, consumiendo todo a su paso como si se tratara de objetos incorpóreos sumándose a la ola de humo que lo aqueja todo. El oxígeno comienza a evaporarse en toda la habitación y, a pesar del dolor abrumador que siente en la cicatriz, se las arregla para rescatar a Draco y Goyle del montículo de objetos a punto de ceder ante las llamas y atrapar la diadema de Ravenclaw, que se hace trizas en cuanto cruzan, en el último segundo, la puerta de la Sala de Menesteres, que se cierra a sus espaldas con un bramido atronador antes de desaparecer por completo. 

Draco jadea en el suelo, muy cerca de él, y masculla el nombre de Crabbe entre dientes, luchando contra el ardor de sus pulmones para poder hablar. Harry siente más pena por él que por el otro al decirle que está muerto, pero al menos… al menos…

El pensamiento suena tan egoísta dentro de su cabeza, que prefiere guardárselo.

La varita de Draco permanece en el suelo, entre las manos de ambos, pero éste nunca hace ademán de recuperarla, por lo que Harry confirma su hipótesis de que sólo fue ahí tratando de contener a Crabbe.

Cuando se pone de pie, le roza el dorso de la mano con los nudillos antes de recuperar la varita, pero Draco se hace a un lado para acercarse a Goyle, que parece no estar respirando, en medio de un estado de shock.

Se percata de que, para Draco, hay una laguna mental entre lo que ocurrió en la mansión y éste momento, así que no tiene conocimiento de nada de lo que Harry sí y lo obligó a buscar ese roce. Es normal que se haya alejado, contrariado, pero, aun sabiéndolo, le causa pesar. 

Hermione le tira de la manga de la chaqueta para arrastrarlo tras ella y Ron, pues todavía quedan horrocruxes qué eliminar y debe concentrarse en ello.

—O—

Los espíritus de sus padres, así como los de Sirius y Remus, lo siguen por el Bosque Prohibido mientras camina sobre la hojarasca para ir al encuentro de Voldemort.

La luz se cuela por entre las copas de los árboles de una forma etérea que hace que le duela el alma y, por lo mismo, que agache la cabeza, avergonzado por la premeditación con que le dijo a Draco que saldría vivo de esto.

_Debí confesarlo antes, _piensa, sintiendo el corazón apresado en una caja donde no cabe y apenas puede palpitar, igual que un colibrí capturado en contra de su voluntad.

Cierra fuertemente la mano alrededor de la empuñadura de la varita que lleva oculta bajo la ropa e, inhalando por la nariz, procura llenarse los pulmones del aliento fresco que cubre el bosque.

Quizás es mejor que Draco no recuerde la promesa que le hizo, porque, al parecer, no podrá cumplirla.

—O—

La batalla termina con Voldemort vencido por su propio hechizo.

En cuanto la gente comienza a darse cuenta de que todo ha acabado, el ambiente hostil, oscuro y seco que pernoctaba en el Gran Comedor muta a uno más esperanzado, que poco a poco se transforma en jovialidad, pero el trabajo aún no ha terminado: hay heridos que atender, cadáveres que reconocer —el estómago se le retuerce dolorosamente al pensar en Fred, Tonks y Remus— y emociones que siguen a flor de piel y con las que mucha gente no sabe cómo lidiar, por lo que, de nuevo, buscan un líder y él, lamentablemente, es la persona más obvia.

¿Si ya cargó con el peso de su propio universo, e incluso el de Voldemort, qué más les da ponerle encima unos cuántos más? Es _Harry Potter _y puede soportarlo, pero, ¡Dios!, si tan sólo imaginaran lo mucho que _no. _

Los mortífagos que vieron caer a su Señor se dan a la fuga, seguramente para tratar de idear una coartada firme antes de que el Ministerio llegue por ellos, pero los Malfoy permanecen en Hogwarts, muy juntos, aferrándose con todas sus fuerzas entre ellos, como si temieran perderse otra vez.

Harry, desde el otro lado del Gran Comedor, ve la forma en que Narcissa llora, llenando de besos el rostro de su hijo, quien la deja ser y, por un instante, siente el impulso de ir hacia ellos y agradecerle a Narcissa por no haberlo delatado en el bosque, incluso da un paso al frente, pero lo piensa mejor y se detiene.

Es un momento para las _familias_ y, sin importar lo que sienta por Draco, no le corresponde estar ahí.

Sale del Gran Comedor gracias a la distracción de Luna y sube, con sus amigos, al viejo despacho de Dumbledore.

—O—

Las semanas siguientes a la derrota de Voldemort, todo el mundo está sobre él para pedirle declaraciones, desde los tabloides más serios hasta Rita Skeeter, quien se declara su «cronista personal y amiga íntima desde que interactuamos durante el Torneo de los Tres Magos». Kingsley se encarga de quitarle de encima a cuantos parias del Ministerio puede y los Weasley lo arrastran a una estancia familiar en La Madriguera, que también necesita algunos reparos y, al principio, acepta, pero con un solo fin en mente.

Le toma un par de días armarse de valor, pero, finalmente, lo logra.

Ginny no toma bien la ruptura, de pie en el prado lleno de manzanos y durazneros, con el cabello, ondeando como un soplo de Fuego Maldito gracias al viento, trayéndole pésimos recuerdos y Harry se siente un imbécil al hacerla pasar por esto luego de perder a Fred y tantos otros seres queridos, pero no puede postergarlo más, porque ya le ha mentido suficiente. Si se pone a meditarlo, incluso la ha usado y esa ha sido una de las actitudes más viles que ha tenido en la vida. Lo peor viene cuando lo golpea un dejo de honestidad y, con todas sus letras, le revela el motivo de que ya no _pueda_ seguir a su lado.

Los ojos castaños de la chica chispean y, por un segundo, Harry cree que va a pegarle en el rostro, pero ella, con estoicismo, se traga todo su coraje, agacha la cabeza y exhala, dejando en claro que, más que odiarlo, se siente decepcionada y Harry sospecha que es mil veces peor.

Antes de terminar con ella, tuvo la tonta esperanza de al menos conservar su amistad, pero ahora duda que sea posible.

Cuando los Weasley se enteran de que ya no son pareja y por decisión de Harry, además, hay un puñado de ojos encima de él, tratando de ser lo menos acusadores posibles —excepto los de Ron, quizás— y, aunque Ginny omitió decirles la causa de la separación — ¡gracias al cielo!—, Harry se siente tan culpable que prefiere terminar con su estadía en la casa y pasar unos días oculto en Grimmauld Place, donde Kreacher se desvive por atenderlo, lo que sólo lo lastima más, al recordarle a Dobby.

Molly trata de convencerlo de volver con ellos, enviándole notas cada tanto con _Pigwidgeon_, alegando que todo está bien, que no pasa nada y que a Ginny no le molestará tenerlo de regreso, pero Harry sospecha que es sólo por _lástima, _así que trata de convencerla, con cada respuesta, de que el tiempo a solas le vendrá bien, aunque él mismo no está seguro de que así sea.

—O—

Cuando los Dursley son reinstalados en su vieja casa de Privet Drive, Harry siente que alguien le ha sacado las entrañas del cuerpo sin que se diera cuenta, y, aunque es un pensamiento desagradable, se da cuenta de que visitarlos es un mal paso que, cuanto antes dé, mejor.

Sólo Dudley se muestra feliz de verlo y lo recibe con un abrazo que casi le rompe les costillas. Harry le sonríe con un poco de dificultad, aunque tratando de emular el entusiasmo de su primo, y le entrega la chaqueta deportiva que le compró en una costosa tienda muggle de camino hacia acá —se siente culpable, ¿sí? Incluso por ellos, pero, al menos, con los Dursley lo material siempre es una buena forma de reparar los daños—.

Mientras Dudley la observa por todos lados, maravillado por la calidad de la tela, le cuenta cómo fue su estadía en la casa de seguridad preparada por la Orden:

—Esos sujetos curiosos, amigos tuyos, me permitían verlos jugar «ajedrez mágico», ¡es tan violento y asombroso! —Dobla la chaqueta y la abraza contra su robusto pecho, mirándolo con ojos brillantes. La incomodidad de Harry remite un poco, sólo un poco, mientras la tía Petunia los ve feo desde la cocina, donde analiza cada rincón, tratando de encontrar alguna cosa de la cual quejarse, aunque la casa está impecable porque Harry contrató a alguien para limpiar cuando le dijeron que iban a regresar—. ¿Crees que algún día puedas enseñarme a jugar?

Harry se encoge de hombros.

—En realidad, no soy muy bueno —admite, aunque, a decir verdad, es una cubierta para no decirle que quizás un muggle no pueda jugar.

El tío Vernon, arrellanado en su sillón favorito, con un tazón de papas fritas sobre las piernas y un vaso de naranjada con hielo en la mano, los mira atentamente con sus pequeños ojos entornados y Harry pone los suyos en blanco, ya que, si Dudley obtuvo un regalo, es _lógico_ pensar que él debería tener uno también y es _grosero_ no habérselo hecho llegar cuanto antes.

—Hice un depósito en su cuenta bancaria antes de venir aquí. Debería bastar como indemnización por todo el tiempo que se hicieron cargo de mí, así que… —se encoge de hombros, porque no sabe qué más decir. Su voz está cargada de ironía, pero los otros la pasan por alto, como muchas cosas acerca de él con el andar de los años.

Si por él fuera, les hubiera dado carbón y estiércol, pero debió haber algo muy bueno en los genes Evans que heredó de Lily, porque ya no siente desprecio por ellos, sino pena, sobre todo luego de averiguar que el rencor de la tía Petunia para con su hermana era más envidia que otra cosa.

Debió ser una vida triste, llena de algo tan lastimero y por tanto tiempo. Él no quiere emociones así en la suya; sabe que ya ha pasado por mucho.

El tío Vernon hace su comida a un lado para ir a la computadora, encenderla y revisar sus estados de cuenta. Harry puede ver a la tía Petunia acercándose sigilosamente a él por detrás para ver también y, mientras tanto, Dudley lo invita al patio para conversar de la novia que se consiguió.

—Dice que es una squib —se encoge de hombros, su rostro rechoncho adquiriendo algo de color al encontrarse bajo el sol—. ¿Qué diablos es eso?

Pero Harry no tiene tiempo de explicarle porque la exclamación del tío Vernon, seguramente la misma que hubiera hecho en caso de ganarse la lotería, los sobresalta e incluso hace que un montón de aves salgan volando de sus nidos entre las ramas de los árboles.

Harry entorna los ojos hasta convertirlos en rendijas —lo único que le aprendió a sus tíos en todos esos años de infierno bajo su techo— y Dudley se muestra apenado, como si por fin se le hubiera caído la venda de los ojos, dándose cuenta de lo snobs e interesados que pueden ser sus padres.

Un encuentro cercano con la muerte te hace eso: te convierte en una persona más apta para apreciar lo que es verdaderamente importante en la vida. A Harry también le pasó y ha tenido una trascendencia en su vida prácticamente desde que tenía once.

—Espero que una cantidad grande no signifique que estás cortando toda relación con nosotros —dice su primo, hablando bajo, igual que si la idea en verdad le pesara, y Harry siente algo cálido brotándole en el pecho, por primera vez, en relación a éstas personas.

Una de ellas, al menos.

Le pone una mano en el grueso hombro y le da un apretón amistoso.

—Podemos estar en contacto, ir a ver un partido (de soccer) —se ve en la necesidad de aclarar, a pesar de que duda que Dudley haya oído del quidditch alguna vez, incluso habiendo crecido con él, tan acostumbrado como estaba a darle la espalda a todo lo mágico desde que Hagrid le colocó esa cola de cerdo—. Será agradable.

Y _normal_.

Dudley sonríe y sigue hablándole de su novia mientras, a través de la puerta corrediza abierta, oyen a tía Petunia canturrear sobre todas las cosas hermosas y _caras _que piensa comprarse.

—O—

Pero el tiempo de relajación no dura: pronto, comienzan las vistas en el Ministerio para los cómplices de Voldemort que fueron arrestados y, por supuesto, lo llaman para declarar.

Aunque está seguro de que los Weasley saben por lo que tiene que pasar —ya que los medios se encargan de seguirle apenas asoma la cabeza por la puerta de su hogar—, sólo Arthur se acerca a él, tan paternal como siempre, para dejarle saber que lo acompañará en cualquier cosa que necesite —en La Madriguera, Molly debe morderse las uñas de ansiedad al verlo en todas las fotografías de los periódicos, tan despeinado como siempre—. Harry se lo agradece con un abrazo, pero trata de asegurarle que estará bien por su cuenta.

De hecho, aunque es aterrador tener que encarar a tantas personas sin el apoyo de nadie a sus espaldas, se siente bien poder hacerlo así, como si en verdad estuviera preparado para enfrentar cualquier cosa que la vida tenga que lanzar en su dirección ahora que venció al mago oscuro más grande de la historia.

La gente mantiene la vista fija en él todo el tiempo, señalándolo, analizándolo y, en el peor de los casos, alabándolo y haciendo todo lo posible por llamar su atención, pero se siente muy centrado, con los pies bien fijos en la tierra, como para dejar que se le suban los humos a la cabeza, así que, cada vez que llega al Ministerio, procura concentrarse en lo suyo.

Hermione y Ron, quienes, por supuesto, también son citados, siempre se muestran juntos y Hermione lo recibe con fuertes abrazos mientras que Ron sólo lo saluda con la cabeza, porque parece no haberle perdonado todavía que le rompiera el corazón a su hermana a pocos días de haber puesto a uno de los miembros de su familia a tres metros bajo tierra.

Harry se siente culpable cada vez que su mirada se cruza con la de su amigo y lo único que distingue en sus ojos es la misma animadversión que Ron le mostraba cuando llevaba al cuello el guardapelo.

Lo peor viene con el juicio de los Malfoy.

Lucius, que ya pasó por esto una vez, antes de terminar de cuernos en Azkaban, luce diez años más viejo, sentado en la amplia silla frente al jurado. Lleva el cabello, antes pulcramente peinado y cuidado, hecho un lío desvaído que le recuerda un poco el aspecto del de Snape —cuyo nombre ha hecho todo lo posible por limpiar, dando declaraciones a la prensa y luchando con aquellos del Ministerio que no se preocupan al pisotear su nombre—, tiene una barba mal cortada que le da un aspecto casi andrajoso y sus ojos siguen nadando en profundos pozos oscuros.

Harry no sabe si es una treta para conmover durante el juicio y tampoco si le servirá.

Narcissa provoca que le duela el estómago, al verla en la silla donde él mismo estuvo una vez, enfundada en un vestido negro y con el rostro cubierto por un velo. Las lágrimas, de vergüenza y humillación, no dejan de resbalar por sus mejillas y, cuando se le da la oportunidad de defenderse, la rehúsa, simplemente negando con la cabeza.

Harry procura ser vehemente a la hora de declarar cómo Narcissa parecía estar sometida en su propia casa por la mano de Bellatrix y al relatar la forma en que, de no haber sido por la entereza de la mujer al decidir mentirle a _Voldemort _para poder volver al castillo y buscar a su hijo, posiblemente la guerra habría tenido un final completamente distinto, pero el testimonio de Ron la acaba, cuando su amigo alega que Narcissa estaba completamente decidida, al igual que su marido, a entregarlos a Voldemort al tenerlos en su mansión y que no hizo nada para evitar que su hermana torturara y medio matara a Hermione.

Harry comienza a sentir un poco de pánico y, aunque Hermione declara algo parecido a lo que él dijo sobre la participación de Narcissa en todo, puede ver al jurado desdeñándola igual que a su esposo.

Cuando llega el turno de Draco, Hermione aferra con fuerza la mano de Harry y la mirada que Ron le lanza, por encima del hombro de su novia, sólo se vuelve más pétrea. Al momento en que la idea de que Ginny le dijo la razón por la que terminó con ella le cruza la mente, procura sujetarla, hacerla pelota entre las manos y lanzarla lejos, porque ahora su atención debe estar en otro lado.

Para su sorpresa, Draco le relata a todo el estrado, con una voz monótona que tiembla sólo en momentos específicos, toda su vida, en relación a la afinidad de sus padres con las artes oscuras y la forma en que se vio involucrado con los mortífagos en cuanto su padre fue arrestado. Y, prácticamente, deja en claro que no tuvo más opción, porque la vida de su madre estaba en juego, así como la suya, si no tomaba la Marca y trataba de asesinar a Dumbledore.

Harry siente un nudo en el pecho y, con cada nueva confesión que lo oye hacer, se convence cada vez más de que, si va a declarársele, tendrá que hacerlo en Azkaban, lo que no pinta un muy buen futuro frente a ellos.

Lo escuchan hablar del sinfín de cosas horribles que tuvo que presenciar en su propio hogar gracias a Bellatrix y al mismo Voldemort, como el asesinato de la profesora de estudios muggles, Charity Burbage —Draco tiene que hacer una pausa abrupta antes de seguir relatando como _Nagini_ la ingirió completa justo frente a sus ojos y, por un segundo, Harry tiene la impresión de que vomitará, pero logra contenerse, tomando grandes bocanadas de aire, antes de seguir hablando— y las torturas a los cautivos, así como de las cosas que los Carrow los obligaban a hacer en Hogwarts, practicando maldiciones imperdonables con hijos de muggles —cuando prefiere usar este término antes que el de «sangres sucia», Harry lo ve dudar de nuevo y mostrarse increíblemente incómodo, su voz volviéndose un hilo apenas audible que el líder de la asamblea debe amplificar con un _Sonorus_—.

Cuando le toca el turno de hablar de nuevo —luego de que Luna defendiera a Draco con su particular elocuencia—, trata de usar, una vez más, la carta de «si no hubiera pasado esto, entonces hoy no estaríamos aquí» y el estrés comienza a hacer que le palpiten las sienes, porque cada vez está más seguro de que estos juicios terminarán igual que los de los otros mortífagos —con estos tras las rejas—, sobre todo porque puede ver fuego en los ojos de Ron, que parece ávido por contarle al público cómo casi murió envenenado por una botella de hidromiel que estaba destinada a Dumbledore, pero, para su sorpresa, cuando Ron sube al estrado, dice algo similar a lo que salió por su propia boca y Hermione sólo lo reafirma:

—Si Draco no hubiera desarmado a Dumbledore la noche del ataque a Hogwarts, la Varita de Sauco habría terminado en manos de Voldemort —asegura, procurando mirar a toda la audiencia a los ojos con toda la seguridad que el último año miserable le infirió a su persona—. Y, de haber sido así, estoy convencida de que ninguno de nosotros estaría en ésta sala hoy. Al final, podemos decir que tuvimos un aliado más del que estábamos esperando y fue ese chispazo de suerte el que inclinó la balanza a nuestro favor.

Harry no puede con la sorpresa que siente al escuchar las palabras de su amiga y, animándose a mirar en la dirección en la que Draco permanece sentado, dándole la espalda, sólo lo ve con la cabeza agachada, los ojos fijos en el suelo como aquella vez en el sótano.

—O—

Los Malfoy no van a prisión, como otro puñado de personas a las que se les demuestra que estuvieron bajo el influjo de maleficios _Imperius _o amenazados, como en el caso de Xenophilius Lovegood, pero su casa es cateada, la prensa es inclemente y se siguen viendo exhibidos como la epítome de la traición al mundo mágico, habiendo hospedado a Voldemort en su mansión, mostrándose a sí mismos como sus principales seguidores.

La mancha de Bellatrix y su obsesión por su «Señor» se queda con los Malfoy, quienes, por primera vez, no parecen tan orgullosos de su linaje.

—O—

Un año después de la guerra y luego de hablarlo mucho con Hermione —quien, prácticamente, los amenazó, tanto a él como a Ron, con aplicarles un _Imperius_ en caso de no hacerlo por propia voluntad—, Harry se encuentra en la estación 9 ¾, listo para abordar el Expreso de un recién reconstruido Hogwarts una vez más.

Trata de esperar a los Weasley y a Hermione lo más que puede, pero, teniendo completa autonomía ahora, se las arregló para llegar más temprano de lo usual, lo que provoca que el tiro le salga por la culata, porque prácticamente todas las personas que lo rodean se muestran interesadas en acercarse a él y hablarle, tocarlo, _hostigarlo _y hacerle proposiciones… que le erizan el vello de la nuca.

Se las arregla para escabullirse, sacar la capa invisible del baúl y echársela encima. Sabe que debe ser extraño ver un baúl carmín, con las iniciales HP resplandeciendo en el costado, moviéndose sólo por ahí, incluso estando en el andén del transporte a una escuela de magia, pero le da igual: sube a la locomotora y camina por los corredores como un ente incorpóreo, notando la forma en que la gente observa la maleta, moviéndose _sola_, y entrando en pánico cuando algún listillo cae en la cuenta —su capa es casi tan famosa como él— y estira la mano, haciendo ademán de alcanzar algo que _no debería _estar ahí para ellos — ¿por qué la gente tiene que ser tan desgraciada? A éstas alturas debería ser capaz de salirse con la suya en lo que le dé la gana—.

Es cuando llega al final de uno de los carros, que mira a la derecha y se encuentra con un compartimiento interesante, ya que la única persona que está sentada en él tiene exactamente la misma pinta decaída que le vio usar durante su vista en el Ministerio.

El corazón le da un vuelco en el pecho y su estómago empieza a retumbar igual que cuando se muere de hambre, pero de una forma más gentil, más _vulnerable, _similar a haberse tragado un puñado de bichos y se pregunta si así se sentía Ron en segundo, vomitando un montón de babosas.

Digamos que ha estado esperando este momento desde hace mucho tiempo y, al parecer, ha llegado la hora de cumplir con su palabra.

La emoción lo invade y todo su cuerpo se siente conectado a una corriente eléctrica a punto de sobrecargarlo y hacerlo estallar.

Se cambia el aza del baúl de mano y, con la que ahora tiene libre, tira de la manija de la puerta del compartimiento para abrirla. No lo hace con brusquedad, pero, de todas formas, Draco se sobresalta y mira la nada con ojos muy abiertos que le recuerdan los de un búho. Cuando nota el baúl autónomo, los entorna y su boca se convierte en una tensa línea recta, pero guarda total silencio mientras Harry, aun invisible, se estira para colocar el equipaje en una de las rejillas. Al terminar, cierra la puerta y baja las persianas para permanecer oculto del mundo que no se cansa de exigir cosas de su parte.

Se quita la capa y la deja a un lado, pasándose la mano por el cabello de una forma que le recuerda a James, por lo que de inmediato se le colorean las mejillas y se detiene, sintiéndose un tonto.

¿Malfoy es el «Evans» de su Potter? ¡Diablos! Al menos, nunca escribió sus iniciales en trozos de papel…

Al sentarse en el sitio frente a Draco, sus ojos se cruzan con los del otro, quien de inmediato baja la mirada, la pena que le causa estar cerca de él demasiado grande para tolerarla.

_Odia_ verlo así, tanto como detestaba verlo atado en El Refugio.

Harry pierde toda su confianza y trata de pasar saliva para humedecerse la garganta, pero no funciona.

—Entonces… —tiene una regresión hacia aquella vez en el corredor secreto, que, probablemente, ya ni siquiera exista, a Draco usando ésta misma palabra antes de dejarlo botado luego de besarlo.

Draco hace una mueca cargada de pesadumbre, pero, por lo demás, sigue con la mirada baja, aparentando que sigue solo en el pequeño vagón.

Las luces del compartimiento están apagadas, aprovechando la luz blanquecina del día nublado, que arranca destellos platinados a la mata sin gomina de Draco, cayendo libre a los costados de su cara. Ni siquiera se preocupó por hacerse un corte de cabello en todo este tiempo y, de hecho, sigue luciendo algo demacrado; está más delgado que la última vez que Harry lo vio, en el Ministerio, y su piel luce reseca y descuidada, cuando antes los Malfoy eran la cara de la pulcritud, en todos los sentidos posibles.

Quiere sujetarlo, pedirle que lo mire, pero no se atreve.

Trata de armarse de valor, pero las emociones son más complicadas de enfrentar que las acciones.

—No creí que fuera a volver a verte —empieza, con una voz más aguda de lo normal, por lo que carraspea, incómodo, tratando de devolverla al timbre usual—. Aquí. Es decir, no creí que fueras a regresar a Hogwarts —Draco ladea la cabeza, pero sigue mudo. Cuando Harry se da cuenta de cómo suenan sus palabras, trata de corregirlo—. Es decir, Hermione tuvo que amenazarme para que volviera, así que…

—No quería hacerlo —es lo único que obtiene de Draco, que sigue negándose a encararlo, pero habla presuroso, quizás para no tener que seguir escuchando su verborrea.

Harry piensa en la varita que le quitó y que lleva guardada en uno de los compartimientos secretos de su baúl; siente el impulso de devolvérsela, pero no cree que sea el momento. A estas alturas, Draco debe haberla remplazado, seguramente no en _Olivanders_, y la otra quizás sólo se convierta en algo simbólico entre ambos.

Exhala despacio. El hormigueo en sus entrañas aumenta.

Aunque están sentados a un trecho de distancia, puede percibir el aroma del champú de Draco, el mismo de esa noche en El Refugio, con una claridad que lo embrutece. 

—Sí, yo tampoco —baja la vista igualmente y se arrepiente en cuanto nota, por entre las pestañas, que Draco eligió ese preciso instante para alzar un poco la cara.

Se siente estúpido. Más que nunca.

»—Sé que no lo recuerdas, por el encantamiento desmemorizante —prosigue, notando la garganta adolorida y la voz, distinta otra vez, pero, en ésta ocasión, la deja ser. Draco se remueve en el asiento y se rodea el cuerpo con los brazos inconscientemente, parecido a estar tratando de resguardarse de sus palabras y lo que puedan conllevar—, pero, cuando estuvimos en El Refugio, es decir, el hogar de Bill y Fleur, tuvimos una conversación.

Draco sólo da la impresión de cerrarse todavía más, igual que una ostra tratando de ocultar el tesoro de sus perlas, y Harry quiere echarse hacia atrás para no hacerlo pasar por más, pero el punto es que no puede: juró algo y no cumplir con ello lo haría sentir fracasado.

Comienza a llover y las pequeñas gotas golpetean el cristal de la ventana, por la que no pueden ver más que humo proveniente de las chimeneas del tren.

Draco inhala hondo antes de morderse el labio inferior y sacudir un poco la cabeza, tratando de convencerse a sí mismo de no preguntar al respecto, por más que quiera.

—Lo único que recuerdo en relación a ese evento, es tu mano en mi garganta, apuntándome con mi propia varita —dice con un hilo de voz. Ni siquiera suena a reproche.

Harry se siente mal de inmediato, pero _sabe _que eso no fue lo único que transpiró entre ellos en ese momento: Draco fue con él voluntariamente, en ningún momento se resistió. Y Harry sólo tomó eso como…

—Sí, bueno, después pasaron otras cosas —se talla la sien con el nudillo del pulgar, mirando hacia un costado para no tener que contemplarlo de frente, a pesar de que sus ojos no han hecho contacto entre ellos ni una sola vez—. Básicamente, prometí que, si ambos salíamos vivos de la guerra, te diría porqué te besé hace tres años —Draco alza el rostro, con una expresión tan sorprendida y horrorizada, que por un segundo casi resulta gracioso y Harry sonríe, pero el gesto muere al tiempo que Draco parece tomarlo como una afrenta y su cara vuelve a cerrarse cual cofre con llave, adquiriendo un tinte adusto—. Y aquí estamos…

El otro cierra los ojos y mueve, despacio, la cabeza de arriba abajo para confirmar su afirmación.

—Por poco —murmura, pesimista.

Es el turno de Harry de asentir.

Con Cho y Ginny todo fue más fácil, ¿sí? Después de todo, fueron ellas quienes dieron el primer paso, pero, de haber estado esperando algo similar con Voldemort, el muerto habría sido él, así que más le vale atreverse.

Le sudan las manos y quiere vomitar. O algo parecido.

Ésta es la persona que, durante años, no hizo más que insultarlo en todos los aspectos posibles y, probablemente, lo que está por hacer no traerá más que más cosas desagradables a su vida, pero… bueno, tiene que sacarlo, igual que con Hermione en la tienda y el mismo Draco en el sótano.

—Creo que me gustas —prorrumpe y ahí está. Felicidades, lo lograste, Potter. Casi. Nota el momento exacto en que Draco deja de respirar, así que se esfuerza todavía más por mantener la vista clavada en el posa brazos del asiento contrario, en ese pequeño punto que queda justo debajo de donde comienza la ventana—. Es decir, esa sería una frase adecuada, _segura_, libre de cualquier tipo de compromisos, porque, ¿qué es gustar, a fin de cuentas? Es… sencillo —genial, ahora suena como Ron, lo que debe ser la peor forma de sonar frente a Draco—. Pero, a decir verdad… a decir verdad… Draco… no es _sólo _gustar…

Hay un laaaaargo silencio entre ambos. Escuchan silbatos en el exterior, el aumento de la lluvia golpeando el cuerpo de metal del tren, voces en el corredor, el arrastre de baúles, pero ninguno le presta atención a nada de eso.

Harry exhala y un gran peso se marcha de su cuerpo, pero otro llega a remplazarlo, al menos hasta que Draco carraspea, los pómulos manchados de un leve tono rosado que antes no estaba ahí y parece fuera de lugar en medio de tanta palidez, llamando su atención por fin; ésta vez, ignorar el destello de esos ojos grises se vuelve más complicado, por lo que ni siquiera intenta hacerlo.

Es otro de esos momentos decisivos en su vida, en los que se determinará si gana o pierde.

—San Potter… —susurra Draco. Suena _tan_ conocido, que sonríe con cierto alivio y el rostro del otro adquiere más color—. He estado pensando mucho en porqué no te delaté con Bellatrix, cuando antes lo hice frente a Umbridge y tantas otras personas… —la sonrisa se esfuma del rostro de Harry, quien siente el estómago hecho nudo a la altura del plexo solar. Toda su atención está puesta en la forma en la que la boca de Draco se mueve al hablar—, y me di cuenta de que no habría podido ni queriendo… —se aclara la garganta de nuevo y pone los ojos en blanco, lleno de pesar por su propia verdad—. En mi caso, tampoco es _sólo_ gustar.

Harry está tan seguro de que están teniendo un _momento_, parecido al del sótano, que está a un segundo de alzar una mano para pedirle sujetar la suya igual que aquella vez, en medio de la oscuridad, pero Draco se siente en la necesidad de agregar, viéndolo con todo el rencor del mundo en las pupilas:

—Imbécil —Harry se contraria y parpadea como idiota para mostrarlo. Nunca ha sido tan bueno como Hermione con las señales mixtas y encontrarse con una ahora lo decepciona—. Creí que te habías dado cuenta y sólo querías burlarte.

La sonrisa vuelve a su sitio tan rápido como se marchó. La comisura de los labios de Draco tiembla un poco, pero una sonrisa completa nunca llega. Lo que cuenta es la intención. 

—No solía ser yo quien se reía de las desgracias ajenas —le recuerda.

Draco lo fulmina con la mirada antes de volver a su aire decaído de antes, derribándose, desanimado, contra el respaldo del asiento para clavar la mirada en el techo. Harry se siente apenado y, armándose de valor, se cambia de sitio para apostarse a su lado.

Draco no lo observa, ni se queja, sólo entrelaza los dedos y comienza a tirarse de las cutículas con las uñas, de la misma forma nerviosa en que Harry ha visto hacer a Hermione. Para detenerlo, le sujeta la mano y, en cuanto se tocan, las mismas chispas de antes parecen fluir entre ambos, como si se tratara de una señal mágica diciéndoles que tienen permitido estar juntos y que, de hecho, más les vale que así sea.

Debe ser una parte del cosmos entrando en equilibrio por fin.

Draco lo mira un segundo y, de nuevo, parece incapaz de hacerlo por mucho tiempo, así que rehúye el contacto de sus pupilas una vez más. Harry no lo culpa porque, hasta cierto punto, se siente igual.

— ¿Y ahora qué? —Inquiere y le parece válido hacerlo, por más tonto que suene.

Draco ríe despectivamente en contra de su voluntad.

—Juraría que tendrías un plan.

—Era una promesa qué cumplir y, dependiendo de cómo reaccionaras, me movería a partir de ahí —admite.

— ¿Y si mi respuesta hubiera sido un puño a la nariz?

—Diría que ya estoy familiarizado con partes de tu cuerpo impactando con mi cara durante viajes en trenes, gracias —ironiza, consciente de que tiene más recuerdos malos acerca de Draco que buenos.

De hecho, hay _muy _pocos buenos, pero le gustaría cambiarlo. 

Draco, más que ofendido, entorna los ojos y trata de soltar su mano. Como si tuviera derecho de quejarse, el muy tarado.

—Puedo decir lo mismo —y Harry pone los ojos en blanco cuando cae en la cuenta de a qué se refiere: a esa golpiza tras el partido de quidditch.

— ¡Tú me provocaste! —Se defiende y Draco está por abrir la boca cuando la puerta del compartimento se abre y Hermione y Ron aparecen, la una negando con la cabeza y el otro, con la misma expresión de alguien que acaba de comer una grajea con sabor a vómito.

— ¡De acuerdo! ¡Teníamos que intervenir! —Exclama Hermione, quien, en el último año, se ha vuelto buena en hacer exactamente eso.

—Qué declaración más lamentable —se burla Ron, los ojos aún desprovistos de su brillo usual al tratar con Harry de una forma que le recuerda mucho a éste ese tiempo durante el Torneo de los Tres Magos en el que Ron se creyó toda la bazofia que dijeron sobre él—. Claro, tenía que tratarse de mi amigo, el_ idiota con pésimo gusto_ —rechina los dientes, viéndolo, rabioso—, y el hurón. 

Harry clava la mirada en sus amigos, estupefacto, y, aunque siente la mano de Draco haciendo un esfuerzo descomunal por escapar de entre sus dedos, se aferra a él como si su vida dependiera de ello, porque, básicamente, ha querido hacerlo desde… ese día en quinto grado.

Finalmente, Draco se rinde y, exhalando de forma desesperada, se cubre la mitad de la cara con la mano libre, inhalando despacio y tratando de pasar desapercibido, aunque a ojos de los otros deben arder tanto como un árbol de Navidad en llamas.

Es obvio que está al borde de un ataque de pánico.

Hermione comienza a notarse avergonzada, al darse cuenta de que interrumpir no fue la mejor opción.

—Lo siento, no fue nuestra intención cuchichear —se disculpa y, al menos, parece honesta—, sólo estábamos tratando de encontrarte y, ahora que lo hicimos… ¡Ron!

— ¡Hey! —Exclama Harry al mismo tiempo que ella grita el nombre del chico pelirrojo, quien acaba de patearlo con fuerza.

— ¡No puedo creerlo, Harry! ¡De todas las malditas cosas estúpidas que te he visto hacer (Y HE HECHO CONTIGO) desde que te conozco, fijarte en un Malfoy debe ser la más grande de todas! —Ladra y toda la sorpresa de Harry muta a irritación.

El mal humor de Ron inunda el espacio en el que se encuentran, pero no se compara en nada con el fastidio de Harry, que tuvo que luchar mucho consigo mismo para llegar a este momento.

Draco da un tirón y por fin arranca su mano de la de Harry, con lo que sólo consigue ponerlo peor. Se levanta para encarar a su amigo, a pesar de que este sigue siendo más alto que él.

— ¡No me vengas con eso, Ron! —Exige: su vida ha estado llena de suficiente basura los últimos meses como para tener que incluir en el saco su odio por Draco, quien sólo parece más dispuesto a hundirse todavía más en el asiento, tratando de desaparecer en él.

— ¡Vengo cuando me da la gana, porque lastimaste a mi hermana! —Vocifera el otro, sin preocuparse por bajar la voz. Hermione luce cada vez más azorada y culpable— ¡Por un Malfoy! —oírlo es como recibir un empujón, así que Harry no se sorprende de dar un paso atrás, impactado por la forma en que eso lo hace sentir, mientras Ron señala a Draco con un dedo acusador.

Igual que ha estado haciendo toda la comunidad mágica desde que la guerra terminó, al igual que con ellos, pero con una actitud diferente.

— ¡Ron, ya lo habíamos hablado! ¡Diablos, me prometiste que lo tomarías diferente! —Se queja Hermione, haciendo todo lo posible por contener a su novio, tratando de rodearlo con los brazos y evitar que se siga acercando a Harry, quien comienza a sentir el impulso de tomar a su amigo por el cuello de la chaqueta y arrojarlo del tren, que ya se encuentra en movimiento.

Es entonces que Draco gruñe y, con la velocidad de una gacela, se pone de pie para _escapar _del compartimento, el sonido de sus zapatos al impactar contra la alfombra dejando el eco de un ruido sordo detrás. Harry acusa a su amigo con la mirada: todo iba bien —o eso _quiere _creer— antes de que llegaran.

Rodea a los otros y persigue a Draco por el corredor.

Logra atraparlo al final del pasillo, sujetándolo por la muñeca, y lo obliga a girarse para verlo a la cara. Draco respira rápido y, si antes recuperó algo de color perdido, éste se ha ido por completo una vez más.

—Enserio, _enserio_, odio estar aquí —es lo que le dice con voz temblorosa, mientras Harry trata de dejar de ser consciente de las miradas curiosas que les lanza la gente.

Reconoce un ataque de histeria cuando lo ve y, siendo quien es, está dispuesto a hacer lo que sea para demostrarle que sus intenciones son serias, así que va a estar ahí para él.

Si hubiera algún encantamiento que permitiera que alguien estudiara el caudal de pensamientos dentro de su cabeza —de una forma muy distinta a como lo hacía Snape, _por favor—_, seguro, al verlos, lo creería loco, ya que, ¿cuándo se convirtió en esto su vida? Siempre ha sido terco y, como bien le dijo Hermione, _algo_ obsesivo, y ahora quiere saber si está sustituyendo todo el caos de la situación con Voldemort tratando de iniciar una «relación» con la persona más inadecuada —para su Yo— del planeta. Son tan diferentes… y, mientras más lo piensa, más se siente atraído por él.

Lo medita un segundo y se encoge de hombros. Ninguno se ha puesto la túnica del colegio aun, de todas formas, y no hay necesidad de hacerlo.

Es Harry Potter y el Ministerio le ha dejado claro que, si se le ocurre alguna locura, como beber sangre de unicornio o proclamar alguna fecha del calendario como el Día de la Calabaza Mágica, incluso si es Noche Buena, le permitirán hacerlo, así que su idea debe ser más sencilla. 

—Podemos volver a Londres con el tren, una vez alcancemos la estación de Hogsmeade —propone, como si tal cosa, y Draco enarca una ceja, todavía respirando rápido, pero considerando sus palabras, si la forma en que su rostro se llena de duda es señal de eso.

Por un segundo, parece casi esperanzado, hasta que a uno de los amigos de Harry se le ocurre intervenir de nuevo:

— ¡Oh, no! No harás eso, Harry Potter —sisea Hermione a sus espaldas y Harry se encarga de lanzarle una mirada insípida.

Ron está detrás de la chica, cruzado de brazos y enfurruñado, haciendo todo lo posible por evitar ver en su dirección.

Los cristales de las ventanas que cubren el costado derecho del pasillo están empañadas y las gotas de agua cristalinas dibujan diversos patrones en ellas. Las espesas nubes no permiten el paso de la luz solar.

Muchas personas asoman la cabeza fuera de sus compartimentos para contemplar la escena y Harry quiere hacerles gestos groseros a todos.

— ¿Quieres dejarme decidir qué hacer con mi vida por una vez, Hermione? —Inquiere.

No se refiere a que Hermione sea una controladora, sino al hecho de que, por primera vez en casi diecinueve años, ninguna sombra negra pende sobre su cabeza y no es la pieza en el tablero de nadie más. Su amiga lo entiende, así que se traga las ganas de protestar y, en vez de eso, suspira, encogiéndose de hombros.

—Lo siento —murmura, mirando al piso—. Me llevaré a Ron a otro sitio para que puedan seguir hablando.

— ¡¿Por qué tengo que ser yo quien se vaya?! —Exclama el otro y Hermione da media vuelta, airada, para propinarle un pisotón que lo hace bailar en su sitio debido al dolor.

La cara se le pone tan roja como el color de su cabello. 

— ¡¿Te preguntas por qué?! ¡Te pedí una sola cosa, Ron Weasley, UNA SOLA! —Parece meditarlo un instante y, al final, decide tomarlo por la oreja para arrastrarlo por el corredor y buscar un nuevo compartimiento o simplemente irse al de prefectos.

Pueden oír a Ron quejándose todo el camino y algunas risitas provenientes de los entrometidos que permanecen atentos a ellos.

La mano de Harry sigue aferrando la muñeca de Draco y, cuando deja de ver en la dirección en que se fueron sus amigos para volver a prestarle atención, se da cuenta, agradecido, de que el pánico remitió, quizás por la sorpresa del altercado entre Ron y Hermione, y ahora parece sólo querer concentrarse en seguir respirando, en dejar su mente en blanco para liberarse de cualquier porquería de razonamiento humano —como el chismorreo que la escena cernirá sobre ellos a partir de… ¡ya!—.

— ¿Enserio podemos volver a Londres? —Inquiere en voz baja, mirando un punto fijo por encima del hombro de Harry para no tener que enfrentarse a sus ojos de nuevo.

_Gracias, Ron_, piensa Harry, queriendo estrangular a su amigo.

—Si eso quieres.

—Eres un idiota.

—Si así te parece —mueve la mano para sujetar la de Draco en vez de sólo su brazo.

Las miradas siguen en su sitio, destellando como los ojos de las aves noctámbulas del Bosque Prohibido, pero no le importan: está decidido a empezar a vivir por sí mismo y no sólo por los demás.

— ¿Qué es esto, Potter? ¿Tu versión de amor cortés? —Insiste Draco, recuperando un poco del control de sí que perdió, pero todavía con la voz muy ronca, cuando Harry tira de él para regresar a sus asientos.

Está temblando, pero se deja llevar con docilidad, como si la mano de Harry, aferrada a la suya, fuera su único faro de salvación por el momento.

—No tengo idea de que es eso —admite, pero posiblemente se resuelva preguntándole a Hermione.

Draco suelta una risita estresada y, cuando vuelven al espacio a cubierto, se deja caer en el sitio que antes ocupó Harry, llevándose las piernas al pecho y apoyando la frente en las rodillas, la ansiedad aun embargándolo, al parecer.

Harry trata de ser paciente, porque sabe cómo es eso: muchas veces, Kreacher tuvo que despertarlo de pesadillas horribles y, de hecho, sigue sintiendo algo de miedo a la hora de irse a dormir; _odia_ tener que apagar las luces.

No tiene idea de cómo deben ser las cosas para Draco, después de haber tenido que convivir con quien lo hizo, de hacer las cosas que tuvo que hacer.

Una parte de su mente, la que está acostumbrada al picoteo entre ambos, susurra que debe ser alguna especie de karma, pero procura acallarla porque, aun siendo así, no se lo desea, así como espera que nadie le deseara a él haber tenido que asistir a tantos funerales de gente, querida y valiente, en una medida de tiempo muy corta.

—Pienso en ti —empieza Draco, hablando bajo, con la voz contenida por la postura en que se encuentra, oyéndose con un eco lejano— y me pregunto si todo esto no es más que la Teoría de Identidad de los Contrarios, tratando de encontrar armonía en lo disímil —Harry, de nuevo, no tiene idea de qué está hablando, así que sólo vuelve a sentarse a su lado. Estira las piernas hacia adelante, apoyando los talones en los asientos opuestos y cruzando uno encima del otro. Se lleva las manos a la cabeza y desliza los dedos por su cabello despeinado antes de entrelazarlos y usarlos como soporte. Se llena los pulmones de aire y lo expulsa despacio antes de repetir la acción. Nada es fácil y nunca lo será—. En quinto… era lo único que había en mi cabeza hasta que papá fue a la cárcel y tuve que empezar a pensar en lo _mucho_ que odiaría morir, pero antes no dejaba de cuestionarme si no sería una broma del universo: de entre toda la gente, tuve que fijarme en _Harry Potter_.

Harry sonríe con desdén.

—Creo que siempre me gustó que consiguieras decir mi nombre de una forma que lo hiciera parecer una grosería —bromea y Draco por fin lo mira, con una expresión que declara que no puede creer que alguien como él en verdad exista.

—No me esfuerzo tanto como crees —ironiza.

Harry suspira.

—Dumbledore dijo, la noche en que… _murió _—tiene que aprender a decirlo; atreverse, igual que nunca temió decir el nombre de Voldemort como los demás, a reconocer que Dumbledore ya no está. Draco hace una mueca y el motivo es obvio—, que las cosas pudieron ser muy distintas entre tú y yo si hubiéramos tomado caminos diferentes. Estos meses no he dejado de pensar en cómo nos conocimos y llegué a la conclusión de que, ese día, en la tienda de madame Malkin, no hacías más que repetir el acervo de tonterías que te metió en la cabeza tu familia… —se dio cuenta de eso viendo el gran cambio que tuvo Dudley: a fin de cuentas, si Draco no le agradó desde el principio, fue precisamente porque le recordó a su primo—. ¿No es así? —Hay más ilusión en la pregunta de la que debería haber usado, pero ya está hecho.

Si Draco sigue siendo un gusano… bueno, pues esto no tendrá mucho futuro.

Draco ríe, burlón pero amargado, antes de recargarse en el respaldo del asiento y cubrirse la cara con las manos antes de negar con la cabeza.

—Mis padres lo son todo para mí. Y los vi hacer cosas… que yo no _pude_. Todas las veces que llamé a Granger sangre sucia, lo hice enserio —Harry siente un impacto en las entrañas, pero procura contenerlo mientras el otro sigue hablando. La bilis le quema la garganta al mismo tiempo—, cuando los maldije, a Weasley y a ti, todas esas ocasiones en que procuré ponerles una zancadilla y hacer sus vidas un infierno, lo hice apropósito. Y lo disfruté, igual que todas las veces en que terminaron metidos en líos por su cuenta. Durante el Torneo de los Tres Magos, en verdad me habría gustado que el colacuerno te comiera la cabeza —Harry suelta una risita, irónica y nerviosa—. Y, ¿sabes qué…?

La risa se vuelve más sincera y, por un segundo, se siente agradecido con el cielo, porque, al parecer, el _Obliviate_ no cambió a Draco en lo más mínimo a pesar de tener una escena _crucial_ de «sus» vidas borrada de su cabeza para siempre.

—No te arrepientes de nada —termina por él y Draco lo observa con curiosidad, el flequillo platinado cayéndole descuidadamente sobre los ojos irritados—. Lo dijiste en El Refugio. Aunque también confesaste que todo el problema empezó el día que preferí la amistad de Ron antes que la tuya.

Las mejillas se le ponen rojas y, aunque trata de ocultarlo, girando el rostro en otra dirección, Harry puede verlo y le gusta.

Le agrada ver aspectos humanos en él, más allá de la víbora que siempre fue —en el mismo término que la tía Petunia usaba para describir a la señora Pond, una vecina, cuando la gente elogiaba más el jardín de su casa que el del Número 4—.

—Weasley siempre es un problema —Harry sospecha que es más por el circo que acaban de enfrentar que por verdadera animadversión que lo dice, así que no hace nada por defender a su amigo (también porque el sitio en el que Ron lo pateó sigue pulsando dolorosamente).

Se callan un momento, sólo escuchando el ruido del traqueteo del tren, azotado por la lluvia.

Cuando la bruja de las golosinas pasa por su compartimento y llama a la puerta con los nudillos, Harry la rechaza y, como siempre, ella les informa que estará con el conductor, por si se les ofrece algo. Cuando se va y lo único que oyen de ella es su habitual canturreo, corredor por corredor, Harry inhala hondo antes de abrir la boca de nuevo:

— ¿Cuándo te diste cuenta de que…?

Draco vuelve a apoyar la frente en sus rodillas.

—Uhm… tras la prueba del laberinto, cuando apareciste llevando el cadáver de Diggory —contesta, desanimado.

Harry siente el pecho vacío y un montón de confusión nadando en su estómago, en forma de pececillos.

—Siniestro — ¿qué clase de relación podría haber entre algo como eso y un romance?

— ¿Verdad? Pero… no fue ese contexto en particular, sólo… —hace un aspaviento con la mano, como para tratar de explicarse mejor, pero, por supuesto, Harry no lee mentes, así que no comprende—. Medité mucho al respecto durante las vacaciones y me di cuenta de que pude verte bajo otra luz. Cuando volvimos a vernos, el curso siguiente, me di cuenta de que no podía burlarme de ti con la eficacia de antes… por más que intentara. Es decir, _quería_, pero…

Harry no sabe cómo tomar eso más que con ironía — ¡imagina si hubiera estado tratando con ganas!—, así que sólo vuelve a sonreír.

De hecho, fue en quinto cuando se dio cuenta de que toda la rabia que sentía por Draco se convirtió en algo más y ni siquiera se percató de en qué condenado momento. Quizás fue después de golpearlo tras el partido de quidditch. Recuerda que, mientras su puño impactaba contra él, pensó lo fácil que sería sujetarlo por el cuello de la túnica verde y… bien, hacer lo que hizo en el aula de pociones.

»—Cuando pasó lo que pasó, creí que te habías dado cuenta y querías usarlo en mi contra. Pero, al parecer, sólo lo hiciste por idiota, así que…

— ¡Tú me besaste después! —Se defiende.

Draco lo encara con rapidez, mostrándose ofendido.

— ¡Tú enviaste a mi padre a la cárcel, me acosaste todo el año siguiente y por poco me matas! —Se miran a los ojos, de nuevo con fuego en las pupilas, y el tiempo parece detenerse un segundo.

Harry abre la boca para contestar, pero se descubre incapaz de hacerlo. Parpadea, acomodándose las gafas, y mira en otra dirección.

Iba a mencionar lo que pasó con Katie, Ron, Rosmerta, Dumbledore… pero si basan esto en quejas y reproches que ya quedaron atrás, entonces las cosas terminarán increíblemente mal entre ellos, como siempre.

Sin querer, sus ojos se posan en la perenne cicatriz que sus sesiones con Umbridge le dejaron en el dorso de la mano y exhala con pesadez.

_No debo decir mentiras. _

—Lamento eso —susurra—. Es decir, el _Sectumsempra. _

_—_Ni siquiera lo digas —Draco pone los ojos en blanco, pero hay una extenuación en él que revela que fue un suceso que dejó sus huellas, si no físicas, sí emocionales.

Harry no se va a disculpar por Lucius ni por vigilarlo. _Tenía _que hacerlo, como tantas otras cosas que los arrastraron justo a éste momento.

—Cuando me preguntaste sobre mis padres y… Él, creí que por fin habías terminado de enloquecer y, en ese momento, sí, uhm, estaba convencido de que lo que mis padres decidieran era lo mejor para nuestra familia, pero ahora…—exhala, frustrado, dándose cuenta de que no tiene las palabras correctas para expresar lo que quiere—. No deseo pasar por algo como eso de nuevo. Cada rincón de mi casa parece maldito, cada sombra me recuerda tener que verlo a Él o su estúpida serpiente rondando por los pasillos. Mis padres están cada vez más histéricos y no sé si es por la presión social que tienen que enfrentar día a día o porque les pesa que Quien-Tú-Sabes haya muerto… verlos también me pone… —vuelve a hacer un ademán con la mano, que sirve para que Harry no ceda ante el impulso de decirle que está bien llamar a Voldemort por su mote, porque, afortunadamente, ya no está entre ellos. El miedo puede desaparecer, para todos—. Por un instante, pensé en escapar, pero luego me di cuenta de que… —hace una mueca brusca, desesperada— y terminé aquí, _otra vez_, rumbo a Hogwarts, el supuesto sitio más seguro de Inglaterra —lo dice como si fuera la mentira más grande jamás contada.

De cierto modo, Harry se siente igual, porque entre esos muros ya no estará alguna de la gente que lo hacía sentir a salvo, querido, cuidado… Dumbledore, Dobby, Collin —toda la irritación que sintió por él en cierto momento se desvaneció al ver a Wood levantando su cadáver del suelo— y tantos otros. Habrá sitios vacíos en la mesa de su casa y está seguro de que el acoso externo de la gente sólo se compactará al verse obligado a permanecer todo el tiempo en un mismo sitio.

—Insisto: podemos escapar juntos —ahora parece más un plan que un método para tranquilizarlo.

Draco ríe y, ésta vez, es con verdadera diversión. Al no ser una risa cargada de sarcasmo e ironía, suena bonita y Harry siente un montón de aves alzando el vuelo en su pecho, yendo hacia la libertad.

— ¿A dónde? —Pregunta el de ojos grises, siguiéndole el juego.

—Cualquier sitio, sólo di un nombre.

—Egipto suena tentador. Tal vez Angkor.

Harry tuerce la boca.

—Primero tendrás que señalármelo en un mapamundi. En la escuela a la que asistía antes de Hogwarts, nos enseñaban geografía, pero creo que el sistema educativo mágico no le da mucha importancia a esas cosas. Librarme de las matemáticas no me importó mucho. 

Draco vuelve a reír.

—O podemos dejar de huir. Hacer frente a lo que venga porque, vayamos a donde vayamos, nos pisará los talones en todos lados, ¿no? —Termina, regresando, lento, a su aire melancólico inicial, aunque el rubor sigue en sus mejillas.

Harry asiente, despacio.

Quiere tocarlo, abrazarlo, saber con el cuerpo que están compartiendo un instante de verdad.

Mantener la cabeza en alto por encima de la marea siempre es el plan B, después de un plan A desquiciado que sabe que no funcionará, claro. Sin embargo, muchos de los suyos sí que llegaron a hacerlo, porque nadie puede ser tan temerario como lo ha sido él todo este tiempo y salir indemne varias veces para contarlas.

Quizás es cierto: sus padres y seres queridos estuvieron con él todo el tiempo, acompañándolo y dándole suerte. 

—Es verdad, pero los últimos meses los he pasado bajo la pretensión de que puedo empezar todo de nuevo, así que, posiblemente… —_podamos hacerlo juntos. _

Le ofrece la mano y Draco la observa con cierto aire reticente y endeble antes de sujetarla con el aspecto de quien acaba de recibir un salvavidas en medio de un océano turbulento y salvaje.

De nuevo, se siente igual que hacer una promesa que tendrá que cumplir, pase lo que pase.

—O—

Al final, no vuelven a Londres con el expreso, en primer lugar, porque la idea de enfrentar al mundo lado a lado es más tentadora que la de escapar y, en segundo, porque resulta que la bruja del carrito deja de ser una persona amable cuando su horario de trabajo ha terminado y, al parecer, otra de sus labores es encargarse de que gañanes como ellos no planeen locuras románticas, como abandonar su último año de colegio es pos del amor.

— ¿Dónde diablos estaba el día que tan amablemente me pateaste en la cara? —Le pregunta Harry a Draco mientras la mujer los empuja, con dedos muy afilados, al caudal de alumnos que descienden en la estación.

— ¿Y yo que voy a saber? —Responde Draco, fastidiado—. Como bien recordarás, tenía la mente ocupada en otras cosas, así que no tenía tiempo para preocuparme por la persona que no hace más que vender pasteles de calabaza y ranas de chocolate en un mísero transporte atestado de… ¡oww! ¡Señora! —Masculla y mira con reproche por encima del hombro cuando los dedos de la mujer vuelven a hincársele entre las vértebras.

El punto es que, aunque el resto del trayecto siguieron hablando y rompieron un poco más el hielo, hallarse de nuevo en terrenos tan _sensibles _parece haber revivido la aprensión de ambos.

Harry nota una mirada desdeñosa de parte de Dean y Seamus mientras andan hacia los carruajes tirados por thestrals, pero las exclamaciones, aterradas e impactadas, de muchos estudiantes de su edad que participaron en la Batalla sirve para que pueda dejar de prestarles atención. Draco, como con todo, finge que el problema no está ahí y sólo adopta más ésta actitud cuando Ron y Hermione aparecen de nuevo y se les unen en un carruaje.

Harry y Ron tienen una lucha de miradas acaloradas todo el trayecto y Hermione se concentra en la lectura de un grueso volumen, que lleva apoyado sobre las rodillas, ayudándose con el destello de su varita.

Es obvio que está avergonzada por la escena de antes, por lo que no se atreve a ver a Harry a la cara, pero no es que éste tenga tiempo para darse por enterado, ya que Ron lo acribilla sin tregua. 

Draco saca la mano un par de veces por la ventana para mojarla con las gotas de lluvia, ignorándolos a todos, viendo cómo el líquido se desliza entre sus dedos, lento, indoloro, recordándole que sigue vivo.

Después de todo. 

—O—

El regreso al colegio es una de las experiencias más difíciles por las que Harry ha tenido que pasar, sobre todo tomando en cuenta que el año anterior estuvo lleno de calamidades.

Entrar al Gran Comedor es como tener una gran regresión al combate y, por un segundo, no ve mesas cubriéndolo todo, sino cuerpos y heridos, destellos de colores volando en todas direcciones.

Traga saliva y sólo la mano de Hermione en su brazo lo ayuda a seguir avanzando hasta encontrar sitios vacíos. A mitad del camino, pierde a Draco, que se ve arrastrado a la mesa, menos poblada, de Slytherin por Blaise Zabini y Pansy Parkinson, quien prácticamente se lanza a sus brazos y le llena las mejillas de besos a pesar de que Draco hace todo por quitársela de encima.

—Te entiendo —le susurra Hermione al oído al notar que su atención está fija, como la de un ave de rapiña, en el suceso—: si quieres lanzarle un _Imperius_ para que vaya y se ahogue en el lago, no te delataré, amigo.

Harry la ve, impactado, y Hermione sólo se encoge de hombros, risueña.

—Creí que te gustaría escucharlo —se excusa al tomar el sitio a su lado.

Mientras la Profesora McGonagall da un emotivo discurso de bienvenida, un fulgor rojo al otro lado de la mesa de Gryffindor hace que Harry se distraiga y, cuando mira en esa dirección, se encuentra con los ojos castaños de Ginny fijos en él. Le sostiene la mirada un instante, sin tratar de hacer nada más, y, pasados largos segundos, ella por fin parpadea y lo rehúye, concentrándose de nuevo en lo importante, que son las palabras de la nueva directora.

Cuando sale el Sombrero Seleccionador y se permite la entrada de los estudiantes de primer ingreso, Harry respira hondo, dándose cuenta de que muchas cosas dejarán de ser como las conocía y más le vale prepararse para ello.

—O—

Si todo el mundo comenzó a cuchichear sobre su relación con Ginny cuando empezó y resultó algo incómodo, no se compara en lo más mínimo a los cotilleos acerca de lo que pasó entre él, sus amigos y Draco durante el viaje en tren.

Las habladurías lo siguen a todas partes y, por una vez en lo que va de un año, no tratan sólo acerca de su victoria sobre la oscuridad.

A éstas alturas, ya debería haber aprendido que la gente es metiche y que la grandeza, la victoria o la fama nunca serán un escudo contra sus palabras, sino, más bien, la puerta abierta de un vitral sobreexpuesto donde se encuentra enjaulado, porque, a fin de cuentas, ni Dumbledore, el mago más grande que Harry ha conocido, se vio libre de ellas, ni siquiera cuando su trágica muerte debió inspirar a sujetos malintencionados, como Rita Skeeter, a mostrar algo de respeto y mantener sus afilados colmillos lejos de ese hueso, demasiado grande para roer.

Su rompimiento con Ginny también es noticia, así que chicas como Romilda Vane vuelven a la cacería —de una forma que le pone los pelos de punta—, pero cuando los rumores acerca de «_él_ y Draco, _Draco_ y él» comienzan a extenderse por los corredores, igual que una nube de gas tóxico, la jauría salvaje sólo abre más las fauces y comienza a ladrarle en la cara, amenazando con rasgarle la yugular.

Pronto, todo se vuelve insoportable y, aunque Hermione trata de convencerlo de que la gente sólo padece un exceso de excitación por lo que ha venido pasando los últimos años, es difícil ignorar el hecho de que incluso la profesora McGonagall le lanza miradas de reproche —quiere pensar que es porque, de todo el profesorado, siempre fue la única que se esforzó por tratarlo como «uno más» y Harry acaba de demostrar, con sus decisiones apresuradas, que con Voldemort o sin él, siempre dará de qué hablar—. 

Draco, de alguna forma —ya que, hasta donde Harry sabe, no posee una capa de invisibilidad como él—, se las arregla para mantenerse fuera del radar y Harry en ocasiones quiere golpearlo porque, ¿no se suponía que lo harían _juntos_?

Es gracias al alboroto, que por fin comprende a qué se refería el otro con aquello del amor cortés: _es un amor completamente contrario, Harry, _le explica Hermione, exasperada, una tarde en la sala común de Gryffindor, _entre personas _muy_ opuestas, tanto social como emocionalmente, pero que se empeñan en estar juntas, contra viento y marea, porque sienten que es su destino. Son… como almas gemelas. Ahí tienes a Tristán e Isolda, Lancelot y Guinevere…, _termina, encogiéndose de hombros, viéndolo a la cara un segundo antes de volver a encajar la nariz en su libro.

Harry no está seguro de que le agrade la insinuación, súper romantizada y arcaica, del tema, que, a decir verdad, hace que le arda la cara de pena.

Hay niñas de doce y trece años a su alrededor que creen que es una historia de amor fabulosa, pero también personas de su edad que lo llaman idiota —a sus espaldas y en su cara— por _no darse cuenta del momento en que Malfoy le plantó _Amortentia_ en la bebida o le aplicó un _Confundus_, _pero Harry quiere sentirse por encima de esas habladurías y hace un esfuerzo sobrehumano —constante— para prestar oídos sordos a ellas.

También es gracias a esto que aprende que no sólo los Slytherin pueden ser crueles y que los Gryffindor se toman lo que interpretan como «traición» muy a pecho, sobre todo algunos que siguen llevando a cuestas traumas en relación a la guerra y no han encontrado una mejor forma de liberarlos aparte de quejarse de El Elegido en sus narices; lamentablemente, son personas que consideraba sus amigos, como Dean —quien, al parecer, jamás le perdonará que arrastrara a Draco al Refugio, cuando, técnicamente, Ron tiene más derecho de quejarse o, leyendo entre líneas, _que le quitara a Ginny sólo para después botarla por otro chico_— y Seamus, que, como siempre, está ahí para hacerle segunda a su mejor amigo.

Hermione también está harta y Ron… bueno, Ron tampoco le habla.

—Al menos, ésta vez no es Draco quien está esparciendo rumores sobre ti y tu supuesta cabeza hueca, desesperada por recibir atención de cualquier manera —trata de consolarlo la bruja, dándole una palmada en la rodilla para mostrarle su apoyo, una noche mientras descansan a la orilla del lago, el sitio más silencioso en el que pueden estar lejos de los demás.

—Sí —concuerda, parpadeando, incómodo, viendo el cielo reflejado en el agua negra—. Dijo que, de hacer sido él, habría tirado a matar —una sonrisita se planta en sus labios al recordar la voz de Draco diciendo las palabras exactas.

Hermione hace una mueca, dividida entre reír o tomárselo enserio.

—Debe ser confuso para ustedes. Es decir, para mí es confuso tener a uno de mis mejores amigos como novio —sacude un hombro, indecisa, y Harry hace lo mismo sin darse cuenta, antes de pegar la espalda con firmeza al tronco del árbol en el que está recargado.

—Algo. La mayoría de las veces sólo hablamos. Se siente más como iniciar una amistad tentativa que una relación. No es tan malo cuando lo conoces a profundidad —lleva días tratando de convencerse de eso.

Draco también se muestra algo tieso cuando se encuentran. Les tomará tiempo. A lo mejor mucho.

Escuchan pasos a sus espaldas y, de la nada, Ron aparece, con su aire desgarbado y malhumorado, para dejarse caer a su lado en el pasto. Harry no puede evitar sorprenderse, porque su amigo lo ha tratado como si tuviera la peste desde que terminó con Ginny.

—Harry, por favor, si en verdad me consideras tu amigo, tu _hermano_, nunca me digas qué tan profundo conoces a Malfoy, ¿quieres? —Pide, hablando entre dientes.

Hermione se estira para darle un golpe en el brazo que lo hace escupir una palabrota. Harry quiere hacer lo mismo, pero está seguro de que el de Hermione valdrá por ambos. Además, el comentario de Ron le provocó un acceso de fuego en las tripas y la cara le arde de vergüenza.

Seguramente Ron jamás se habría atrevido a hacer insinuaciones en caso de que Harry siguiera saliendo con su hermana, pero ahora que se trata de Draco, va a aprovecharlo lo más que pueda, sólo para desquitarse.

— ¿No me hablas en semanas y es lo primero que tienes que decir? ¿Un mal chiste sexual? —Pregunta, fingiendo indignación, tratando de ignorar sus mejillas calientes.

Ron gruñe y se encoge de hombros.

— ¿Qué esperabas? El humor corre por mis venas. Tenía la esperanza de que recapacitaras, pero, conociéndote, es obvio que no lo harás y me di cuenta de que no dejaré que Malfoy destruya nuestra amistad. Sigo pensando que estás desquiciado, que posiblemente quedaste estúpido después de enfrentar a Voldemort, pero, ¿qué más da? Eres mi mejor amigo y te quiero —sentencia con rotundidad.

Harry sólo abre mucho los ojos cuando el otro termina con su perorata. El alivio se extiende por su pecho de una forma que lo hace sentir más tranquilo.

—Gracias, Ron —ironiza, pero es sincero.

—De nada, Harry —el pelirrojo sujeta la mano de Hermione y le estampa un beso en el dorso. La chica sonríe y se apoya en sus piernas, encantada—. Además, acabo de ver a Ginny aplicándole a Dean un hechizo porque se estaba riendo de ti otra vez en la sala común —el corazón le da un vuelco apenado en el pecho al enterarse: siente que Ginny se llevó la peor parte de todo esto—. Me di cuenta de que, si ella puede perdonarte por haberle roto el corazón, yo también puedo hacerlo.

— ¡Ron! —Amonesta Hermione.

Harry traga saliva.

—Escucha, jamás fue mi intensión… —empieza a justificarse.

Ron lo detiene con un gesto de la mano.

—Sólo quiero hacerte una pregunta y espero que no la tomes a mal: estás seguro de que esto es… ¿_tu_ decisión? Es decir, ¿nada de lo que se rumorea puede ser cierto? Quizás te dieron algo en la mansión, a lo mejor alguno de ellos te maldijo para que pensaras que…

Harry se apresura a negar con la cabeza.

—No es nada de eso… es… —se rasca la oreja, incómodo. Hablar de cosas así con Hermione es más sencillo que hacerlo con Ron, quien puede ser muy obtuso—. Viene desde más atrás que eso.

Ron hace un gesto de repulsión.

— ¡Mierda, Harry!

— ¡Ron! —Vuelve a quejarse Hermione, tratando de soltarlo, indignada, pero él no la deja ir.

— ¡Cómo si no me hubiera estado repitiendo eso una y otra vez desde quinto! —Estalla y hay un silencio mortuorio a su alrededor, sólo amortiguado por el ulular de las aves que habitan las copas de los árboles.

Ron boquea como pez fuera del agua antes de volver a exclamar:

— ¡MIERDA, HARRY! —De una forma que acaba con la paz por completo.

—O—

Una tarde lluviosa, se encuentra de frente con Ginny en un corredor vacío, al dar la vuelta en una intersección, y por poco le tira los libros, que la chica se apresura a sujetar contra el pecho, salvándolos por poco.

Intercambian una mirada pesada, Harry, pasando saliva de una forma incómoda y dolorosa, hasta que ella le sonríe, acomodándose el cabello tras la oreja con un movimiento de los dedos que antes le causaba un cosquilleo en el vientre, pero ya no.

—Hey —saluda con voz ronca.

Ginny mueve la cabeza.

—Hola.

—Uhm —empieza, aclarándose la garganta ruidosamente, lo que sólo contribuye a que aumente su pena—, Ron me dijo que hechizaste a Dean el otro día. Por mí. Quería decir gracias. Creo —balbucea.

Los pómulos de la muchacha se colorean de rojo y rehúye sus ojos.

—Estaba siendo un idiota. Creo que su rencor ni siquiera tiene que ver con Malfoy —pronuncia el nombre y, de inmediato, le lanza una mirada para analizar su reacción. Es la de siempre: mariposas (o bichos más alebrestados) en las entrañas—, sino con el hecho de que, ya sabes, terminé con él y al poco tiempo empecé a salir contigo —se encoge de hombros, restándole importancia—. Cuando estuvimos en casa de Muriel, tuvimos la oportunidad de reconectar un poco, antes de que tuviera que volver aquí y creo que… —se corta de pronto.

—Sigue sintiendo cosas por ti —termina Harry, porque es obvio—. No puedo culparlo, Gin, eres una chica asombrosa.

Más que darle ánimos, parece lanzarla por el suelo. Harry se siente culpable en cuanto termina de hablar.

Sus ojos vuelven a encontrarse y en las pupilas de ella puede leer _pero no lo suficientemente asombrosa para ti, ¿verdad?_

El silencio, en situaciones como éstas, es de lo peor.

—He estado hablando con Luna y dice que Quien-Tú-Sabes no es tan mal sujeto —Harry tiene un lapsus memoriae hasta que se da cuenta de que está tratando de ser elocuente al referirse a Draco. Ginny pone los ojos en blanco y le da un golpecito en el brazo con los nudillos— y, ¿sabes?, de cierto modo, creo que lo comprendo. Polos opuestos se atraen y eso.

Harry se siente enrojecer.

—Lo siento.

—Está bien. Lo único que siempre quise fue verte feliz y, si ésta es la forma en que lo conseguirás, entonces no tengo problemas con ello —le sonríe y, en un momento de inspiración, se para en las puntas de los pies para plantarle un beso en la mejilla, que sólo lo hace sentir peor por haberla herido. ¿Alguien como Draco sería capaz de tal abnegación por amor? Mejor ni preguntárselo, porque sólo daría origen a cientos de dudas más—. Aunque creo que deberían empezar a hacer las cosas de otra manera, ¿no piensas igual? Él luce deprimido todo el tiempo y, no, no lo he estado vigilando, sólo soy observadora —vuelve a sonreír— y tú, como si estuvieras preparándote para otra batalla. Si van a hacerlo enserio, creo que deberían decidirse de una vez y cerrarle la boca a todos esos que hablan sólo porque pueden.

Lo rodea para seguir su camino y Harry se queda plantado en su sitio, meditando sus palabras.

Así es Ginny, firme y directa, sin esconderse de nada ni nadie y sin permitir que los demás toquen el son al que debe moverse su vida.

Harry siempre quiso ser así, desde que vivía con los Dursley hasta ese último segundo en el que estuvo inseguro acerca de cuál sería el desenlace de la batalla contra Voldemort.

Nunca es tarde para convertirse en la persona que siempre ha deseado ser.

—O—

También comienza a observar a Draco de lejos, casi de una forma que le recuerda el sexto grado, pero más… centrado —evita, sobre todas las cosas, usar el Mapa del Merodeador—.

Se da cuenta de que, a pesar de que Pansy parece habérselo tomado como un reto personal desde que los rumores sobre ambos comenzaron, Draco deja pasar con facilidad infinita los avances de la chica, que da la impresión de cada día estar más empecinada en llamar su atención. Zabini se une al club de abucheos Slytherin y Harry lo tiene cada tanto lanzando improperios en su dirección, pero debe haber una tregua entre él y Draco, porque no ha notado que pase nada extraño entre ellos… ni nada, en general, porque la relación luce como si se hubiera terminado por completo.

De hecho, Draco comienza a pasar _mucho_ tiempo con una chica de la edad de Ginny a quien Luna reconoce como Astoria Greengrass.

—Es muy agradable —les cuenta, una vez que se une a ellos en la mesa de Gryffindor para comer—. Es la única Slytherin que no se burla de los nuevos artículos del _Quisquilloso _y, de hecho, parece muy interesada en los nargles: me ha contado que sus cosas también suelen desaparecer misteriosamente.

Harry contorsiona la boca con pena sin poderlo evitar, porque aún no encuentra la forma de explicarle a Luna que los nargles no pueden ser culpados siempre por las groserías de la gente —detalle que sólo hace que se pregunte con más insistencia cuál es el rollo entre Draco y Astoria, porque, si mal no recuerda, era Draco quien solía hacer esa clase de cosas detestables, incluso a miembros de su propia casa, a veces sólo para pasar el rato—.

—Pero descuida, Harry, no tienes nada de qué preocuparte —insiste la muchacha y Harry la observa como si estuviera desquiciada cuando se da cuenta de a qué se refiere.

—No estoy celoso —se apresura a alegar y, junto a Luna, Ginny comienza a desternillarse de risa, porque, si alguien puede leerlo con más eficacia que Hermione, (quien también ríe, pero con mayor disimulo), es ella.

Ron hace a un lado su plato con puré de papas y carne.

—No arruinen mi apetito, ¿quieren? No estás tan loco para encelarte por Malfoy, ¿o sí? ¡Mierda, Harry! —Exclama lo que parece haberse convertido en su nueva _catchphrase _cuando Harry lanza una mirada de ojos entornados a la mesa de Slytherin, donde Draco presta total atención a un relato de Astoria, que habla con muchos aspavientos y ojos demasiado brillantes.

Es bonita y su cabello negro resplandece tanto contra el casi blanco de él, que lucen despampanantes juntos.

Todo se le agría y no puede seguir comiendo. Se pone de mal humor.

—O—

Aunque se ven a ratos, casi siempre en el pasillo secreto detrás del tapiz de Hufflepuff, que parece haberse convertido en su lugar secreto —en ironía por la aseveración de Harry hace unos años acerca de que era el escondrijo de Draco—, nunca hacen más que ponerse al tanto de cómo han sido sus días y, en ocasiones, cuando Draco se lo permite, sujetarse torpemente de las manos y dedicarse a compartir el mismo aire, al resguardo de la oscuridad, donde ni siquiera pueden verse entre ellos a menos que enciendan una varita y nunca lo hacen.

Desde El Refugio, no se han vuelto a besar y, aunque Harry siente cada vez más el impulso, lo contiene, porqué sigue sin saber en qué clase de terreno está. Draco tampoco parece demasiado ansioso por hacerlo y Harry sólo se enreda más en la tentación de preguntarle sobre Astoria, aunque el temor de averiguar la respuesta es lo que lo obliga a callar.

Nunca antes se sintió así, lo que lo vuelve peor.

Draco está ansioso, ojeroso y descolorido y, cuando Harry se anima a indagar, sólo niega con la cabeza y le susurra al oído _mis padres están metidos en algo, pero no sé en qué. _Se derrumba contra su pecho y Harry lo abraza, respirando el aroma que despide su cuello, tratando de no darle vueltas al asunto y ni siquiera pensar en contactar a Kingsley para enviar un escuadrón de aurores a la mansión Malfoy, porque eso, sin duda, rompería a pisotones todo esto.

El insomnio regresa.

Y se siente un traidor cuando, aturdido por la falta de sueño, sale una noche de su cama y abre el baúl para sacar el mapa.

Un escalofrío helado le recorre el cuerpo entero cuando revisa la sala común de Slytherin y no consigue encontrar a Draco por ninguna parte, porque eso, hace cierto tiempo, solía significar una cosa en particular.

Se calza los zapatos a toda velocidad y sale corriendo de la habitación sin dejar de ver el mapa, por lo que casi se mata al bajar las escaleras hacia la sala común y correr como una flecha hacia el retrato de la Señora Gorda —ni siquiera se da cuenta de que, en una butaca frente al fuego, que muere lento, Ginny está arrebujada contra el pecho de Dean, compartiendo una manta, mientras éste, adormilado, le acaricia el cabello—.

Hace una pausa para revisar el trozo de pergamino con mayor precaución y, aunque un suspiro de alivio escapa de entre sus labios al por fin descubrir el rótulo con el nombre DRACO MALFOY, los intestinos también se le hacen nudo al descubrir la zona en la que está.

—O—

— ¿No puedes dormir? —Le pregunta, sentándose a su lado frente al grueso muro donde se encuentra la entrada oculta a la Sala de los Menesteres, debajo del cuadro de _Barnabás, el Chiflado, _que tuvo que ser restaurado como todos los demás que sufrieron daños.

—Tal vez sea sonámbulo, Potter —responde Draco, que mantiene el rostro ladeado sobre el hombro, los ojos fijos en la piedra gris que tienen delante.

Harry, automáticamente, busca su mano y Draco se la entrega sin protestar. Cada día se vuelve mejor en eso.

—Aunque habría sido un pretexto grandioso en muchas ocasiones, no te creo, Malfoy —replica, masajeándole los nudillos con el pulgar, el Mapa del Merodeador guardado en el bolsillo de sus pantalones deportivos muggles y pesándole en la conciencia más que nunca—. ¿Has intentado abrirla?

—No —contesta el otro, cortante. Harry siente el impulso de ponerse de pie y tratar, pero el temor de que al otro lado de la puerta siga un infierno vivo se lo impide—. ¿Cómo es que siempre sabes dónde estoy? 

Harry se encoge de hombros, porque no sabe si está listo para compartir algo de su padre, Sirius y Remus con él. Tal vez en algún momento lo haga, pero no hoy.

—Magia —técnicamente, no es mentira, pero Draco ríe como si sólo estuviera siendo ingenioso.

Por fin ladea el rostro para verlo y, cuando Harry nota el gran moretón que le cubre uno de los ojos, siente el impulso de lanzar imperdonables a diestra y siniestra.

Vaya. Hay sentimientos y apegos que pueden resultar peligrosos.

— ¡¿Qué diablos…?!

Draco parece recordar el extenso adorno que lleva en la cara y, distraídamente, lo toca con los dedos. Frunce los labios y vuelve a mirar en otra dirección.

— ¿Esto? —Pregunta, desinteresado—. Fue un «acepto tus disculpas» de parte de Goyle. Dejé que Astoria me convenciera de cerrar ciclos —encierra las dos palabras con comillas de los dedos y Harry siente el estómago revuelto con la mención de la chica—, con eso de que Crabbe murió y, bueno, esto es el equivalente a seis años de «horror Malfoy», al parecer.

Harry se queda mudo un instante hasta que puede decir lo primero que le viene a la boca:

—Pero le salvaste la vida.

Draco vuelve a reír.

— ¿Ah, sí? —el sarcasmo hace que Harry sienta pena por el muchacho que, en la cima de una pila de objetos a punto de caer a las llamas, no dejaba de aferrarse a su amigo inconsciente.

—Draco…

—Guárdatelo, ¿sí? Se sintió _bien_. Como quitarme mucha porquería de encima. Quizás mañana le pida perdón a ese tarado del guardabosques —Harry entiende tarde, por lo que ni siquiera puede triturarle los dedos en represalia por insultar a Hagrid—, a Granger, pero nunca a Weasley. _Jamás_ a Weasley —hace una mueca que lo hace lucir lindo. Descaradamente lindo.

Cabrón. 

Harry enarca una ceja, contrariado.

Ya no siente mariposas en las entrañas, sino, más bien, un enjambre de avispas africanas.

— ¿Cómo pude enamorarme de alguien como tú? —Es hasta que ya lo dijo y por la forma atónita en que Draco lo mira, pestañeando, que Harry se da cuenta de que acaba de usar palabras grandes, pero, ¡agh!, ¿qué importa? Es cierto.

Draco pasa saliva, mirándolo de arriba abajo con atención, aferrando su mano con una fuerza que duele.

—Eso debería preguntártelo yo —susurra, con el mismo tinte de declaración, y el corazón de Harry comienza a hacer cabriolas dentro de su pecho.

Son idiotas. Debe haber algo muy malo pasando con ellos. Pero, cuando Draco se mueve, lento, para darle un corto beso en la comisura de la boca, es algo que puede mandar al demonio junto a todo lo demás.

Une las frentes de ambos un segundo, respirando el mismo aliento hasta que Draco apoya la sien en su hombro y, en la penumbra, sólo mitigada por la luz de la luna que se cuela por los amplios ventanales a lo largo del corredor, se dedican a observar el sitio mudo que tanto significó para ambos en momentos cruciales de sus vidas.

Ha pasado una eternidad de frío, contemplación y satisfacción cuando Harry se anima a hacer la pregunta que lo ha aquejado por días.

— ¿Qué tienes con Astoria Greengrass? Debe ser algo serio si logró convencerte de dejarte golpear por uno de tus propios matones.

Draco, para su sorpresa, se burla por lo bajo.

— ¿Asustado, Potter? —Oh, no, no es justo que haga eso.

Le atiza otro beso y Draco sólo ríe más, haciendo que Harry lo sienta contra sus labios.

Es difícil acostumbrarse a verlo lastimado, pero, de acuerdo, si para él está bien, Harry puede lidiar con eso hasta por fin hartarse y arrastrarlo con madame Pomfrey o tratar de arreglarlo él mismo. Tonks le dejó un muy buen encantamiento y debe ser irónico que lo aprendiera gracias al mismo Draco.

—Inquieto, se oye mejor —susurra, sin alejarse demasiado, permitiendo que el aliento de ambos siga mezclándose en medio del frío.

No quiere separarse de él. Nunca. Lo quiere y lo necesita demasiado. Comienza a creer que, si sobrevivió la guerra, fue sólo gracias a la consigna de que debía hacerlo sólo para confesársele, para cumplir su promesa.

Draco inhala y gira los globos oculares, recordándole demasiado a Hermione.

—Es una _buena_ amiga. Es… agradable, amable, graciosa. Se preocupa por los demás —con cada nuevo calificativo, el pozo se abre más en el estómago de Harry, que se esfuerza por seguir escuchándolo, sin siquiera parpadear, para no delatar sus celos—. Me sorprende que esté en Slytherin, pero, a veces, la sangre importa más que la persona. 

Harry frunce el ceño. Ha notado que, desde que volvieron a Hogwarts, Draco hace alusiones sobre sus padres y su familia similares a las que haría una persona que fue arrojada a un precipicio por la gente a la que más quería.

—Suena como una persona grandiosa —comenta, seco, tratando de dejar de pensar en los Malfoy.

Draco se carcajea.

—Es gracioso que lo digas, porque lo primero que me dijo fue «¿es cierto lo que dicen sobre Potter y tú? Porque creo que hacen una linda pareja».

Harry se siente estúpido. El calor se expande por su cara, emulando una espesa capa de maquillaje. Golpea la cabeza contra el muro que tiene detrás y se pasa la mano por el cabello, mirando al techo.

— ¿Y qué le dijiste?

Draco se encoge de hombros.

—Que no estaba seguro.

Harry inhala por la nariz hasta llenarse los pulmones de aire fresco y gélido.

— ¿Y ahora?

—Creo que sí, un poco —suena adecuado.

Va a tomar tiempo, pero seguro llegarán lejos, siendo quienes son.

Harry vuelve a besarlo y, ésta vez, no se contiene. Cuando se separa de él para tomar aire, Draco susurra contra sus labios:

—Cinco puntos para Gryffindor —y es el turno de Harry para reír.

—No sabía que los prefectos podían dar puntos además de quitarlos —comenta.

Draco pone los ojos en blanco.

—No podemos, pero, ¿no sería genial?

Harry le muerde el labio inferior en represalia.

—O—

Al final, nunca abren la Sala de los Menesteres, pero la espinita se clava en el pecho de Harry, sabiendo que, en algún momento, querrá volver para averiguar si el espacio aun sirve o si el Fuego Maldito bastó para destruirla tanto como la diadema de Ravenclaw.

Escolta a Draco hasta la entrada de la sala común de Slytherin y el otro ni siquiera comenta el hecho de que no es él quien está guiando, negándose a mirarlo a la cara y sacudiendo la cabeza con aire reprobatorio.

—Todo contigo es una aventura, ¿no, Potter?

—Doy lo mejor de mí todos los días —satiriza, poniéndole las manos en la cintura mientras Draco le rodea el cuello con las manos y le da un último beso, que logra que le tiemblen las rodillas y se sienta flotando en las nubes.

Se siente tan bien consigo mismo, que es probable que pronto la burbuja le reviente en la cara, pero, en realidad, no le interesa.

Si Ginny, una de las personas que más lo ha querido desde que llegó a éste sitio, fue lo suficientemente valiente para aconsejarle que haga todo por amor, si es lo que en verdad desea, lo mínimo que puede hacer por ella es tomarle la palabra y sacar el mejor provecho de esto.

Draco le susurra la contraseña al muro —Harry la escucha a la perfección y le alegra que ésta vez no se trate de un insulto elitista— y desaparece tras él, luego de esforzarse por conseguir soltar su mano de la de Harry.

Se queda tonteando un rato por los corredores hasta que la mujer en uno de los retratos le grita que es hora de irse a la cama y que, si no la obedece, lo acusará.

Harry le sonríe —porque está tan contento que no puede hacer más que eso— y emprende el camino de vuelta a la torre de Gryffindor.

—O—

—Cada vez me convenzo más de que volver a Hogwarts fue un error —gimotea Ron a la mañana siguiente, mientras ocupa un asiento frente a Harry en la clase de pociones del profesor Slughorn, girando el cuerpo para poder hablar con él, mientras su novia, ocupada conversando con el anciano profesor, no puede escucharlo—. Debí dejar que Hermione se enojara. ¡Debí dejar que mi madre se enojara! ¿Sabes que Kingsley dictaminó que, quien quisiera y hubiera participado en la Batalla de Hogwarts, podía convertirse en auror sin examinarse? ¡No tendríamos que habernos tomado la molestia de volver para los ÉXTASIS!

— ¿Y privarnos de ver las atractivas pecas de tu rostro todos los días, Weasley? No serías tan cruel —dice una voz fría a sus espaldas y, en una milésima de segundo, el corazón de Harry se desploma a sus pies.

Draco arroja la mochila a su lado, en el banquillo corrido, sin preocuparse por darle un golpe en la pierna. Harry gruñe por lo bajo, pero Draco le lanza una mirada que lo manda callar mientras se sienta.

Le gusta que lo mangoneé… para ser honestos. Las mariposas revolotean en su interior automáticamente.

Ron, en vez de responder al picoteo, sonríe con lentitud, al ver el espeso cardenal que sigue cubriendo el ojo de Draco y que el largo cabello platinado no alcanza a ocultar del todo.

— ¿Quién te puso el ojo morado, Malfoy? —Mira a Harry con malicia y, de inmediato, éste siente una esfera de incomodidad en la garganta—. No me digas que por fin te diste cuenta de que la mano dura es la única forma de lidiar con animales salv… ¡agh! —Harry lo patea por debajo de la mesa y su amigo lo mira con reproche.

Draco sólo rueda los ojos, justo al tiempo que Hermione comienza a caminar hacia ellos y el aula se llena con más estudiantes.

— ¿Celoso de que alguien más lo hiciera antes que tú, comadreja?

Harry le sujeta la mano con fuerza, por encima de la mesa, para detener el intercambio de palabras y, si oye a alguien dar un gritito ahogado al otro lado de la habitación, lo pasa por alto.

Hermione toma el sitio junto a Ron en la mesa de adelante, pero, antes de darles la espalda, saluda a Draco con un gesto de la cabeza. Harry siente en su mano la forma en que se tensa un par de segundos antes de repetirlo.

Inhala con suficiencia, porque, si bien Draco no cumplirá con su palabra de disculparse con todos aquellos a los que lastimó en cierto momento, al menos se está esforzando en cambiar su actitud, en aprender la lección que la oscuridad de Voldemort lanzó en su dirección.

Es divertido que, a pesar de que la mayor parte del tiempo no recuerda nada de lo educativo que Hermione trata de meterle en la cabeza, ésta vez piense en los_ eidas_ de Platón, de los que la chica parloteaba cuando estaban atrapados en la casa de campaña, en medio de la nada, solos y extrañando a Ron: imágenes del Ser, belleza, verdad y bien, que sólo pueden ser alcanzadas por el hombre al animarse a recorrer un camino de salvación filosófica.

Piensa en todas las veces que oyó al señor Weasley —o a cualquier otra persona— decir que los Malfoy llevan la maldad en la sangre y decide confiar en Draco, en lo que dijo en la madrugada, acerca de que está tratando de quitarse mucha inmundicia de encima por medio de una catarsis.

Se convence de que, desde el momento en que Draco fue incapaz de matar a Dumbledore, aun a sabiendas de que eso pondría en peligro su vida, su existencia se bifurcó de la mácula de su familia para comenzar a formar su propio camino, piedra por piedra y, ahora que están juntos, decide estar ahí para él, acompañándolo en la ardua transición.

Cuando Draco se da cuenta de que lleva largo rato mirándolo, le echa un vistazo por la comisura del ojo sano antes de hacer un gesto adusto que lleva el sello distintivo, lleno de desdén, de un Malfoy.

Lo ama demasiado.

Sin contenerse, le da un beso en el borde de la boca y cuando, varias mesas más allá, Pansy Parkinson, que lleva un rato viéndolos sin parpadear, suelta un chillido que le recuerda al de un ratón al que le han pisado la cola, se siente más complacido que nunca.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cuando publiqué el primer capítulo, por error marqué que la historia estaba terminada, así que espero que no se confundieran y pensaran que el final del primer capítulo fue el de toda la trama.   
Gomenasai *reverencia a la mexicana*  
Ésta historia forma parte de todo un universo así que pronto vendrán más partes, contando qué pasó con ellos a partir de este momento :)  
Muchas gracias a todos los que comentaron tanto en FF y AO3. Les dedico la historia con mucho cariño :*  
Recuerden que me encuentran en:   
Página de FB: PruePhantomhive (actualizaciones, historias nuevas, recomendaciones).   
Canal de YouTube: Prudence Hummel (ecología y reciclaje).   
FictionPress: The state of dreaming (historias originales de terror, sci-fi y fantasia).


End file.
